A Magicians Love Story
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: Rima and her 2 bffs Amaya and Hoshiko go to Seiyo's magic academy that is secret from humans and only runs at night. They all have similar memories. Will they unlock there past memories? Will they ever see those boys again? Rimahiko
1. How it all began

Chapter 1

Rima POV

My name is Rima Mashiro and I'm 16 years old. I go to a magician's academy but of course its secret and humans no nothing of it. Let me describe myself, I have long blonde curly hair that goes down to my knees. I have a petite figure and I have golden eyes. Boys drool over me but I really don't care. Let me explain things here, school only runs during the night but the problem is there is a school right next to ours that is full of humans. Since that school is a boarding school **(AN: The kids at that school all have parents though, they just stay there and go back home during the holidays.)** it makes it harder for us not to be seen. There's something really strange about that school, you see there's an oak tree there and it was that oak tree that I met my first love. You see when I was about 7 years old I was still learning some spells, but I had enough power to knock 3 adults out, I'm a topaz and ruby fire bearer and I'm the only one in my whole school that knows how to master it. Since topaz and ruby fire are very rare to have, that day when I was sitting at the oak tree, I got attacked, attacked by magic hunters.

_Flashback _

"_Topaz Dr-!" Rima got cut off by a strong power hitting her chest causing her back to hit the tree.2 shadows then towered over her._

"_Well, well, well. Look Ray we got ourselves a cutie." Said the first magic hunter_

"_Your right, and look at that necklace she's got. Looks like we got an ice bearer" snickered Ray. Then Rima stood up and grabbed her staff that was strapped across her thigh __**(AN: Imagine Yuki crosses stick thingy) **__and brought it in front of her._

"_Stay back!" she shouted. Then before she knew it she was hit with the same power but stronger, she screeched in pain._

"_Nahh we don't want to."_

"_We want you..." they breathed and they both reached their grubby hands towards her._

"_NO!" she screamed, but she felt nothing, she opened her eyes to see that a figure was standing in front of her, the figure had long violet hair like a girls but she knew it was a boy because of his figure. The boy was holding naginata._

"_Stay away from her or things will get nasty." The boy threatened._

"_Yeah right like we're scared of you!"One of the men shouted and before they knew they were knocked out cold. _

"_I did warn them." He sighed, he then turned to face Rima. His eyes widened at how pretty this girl was. He stared at her head to toe. She was wearing a yellow and orange magician's hat which had a red ribbon tied around it and she wore yellow and orange Lolita dress that was up to her mid-thigh, she wore white socks that were just above her knee and black boots. She also had orange ribbons tied around her arms and around her hands. He held a hand to her and she accepted it. He pulled her up onto her feet and gazed into her eyes._

"_Thank you so much." She breathed._

"_No problem, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki but call me Nagi. What's your name?" Nagihiko asked._

"_Rima, Rima Mashiro." Rima said cheerfully_

"_That's a pretty name, oh and are you a... witch?" he asked curiously. She giggled which caused him to look confused._

"_No silly, I'm a magician." She said laughing a little. He gazed at her amazed._

"_My Brother Rhythm knows a magician, her names Amaya. __**(AN: That's right I'm in the story as well!")**__ And my best friend Kukai knows a magician called Hoshiko. __**(AN: And my sister!)**_

"_Oh, Amaya and Hoshiko are my best friends! Amaya is amazing at singing and dancing and her sister is great at art and drawing!" chirped Rima. Nagihiko smiled. He then heard a beep and found that it was his phone. He had to go._

"_Oh, I got to go now. Sorry!" He then started to go but Rima stopped him._

"_No wait!" She said._

"_Yes?" he asked curiously._

"_Promise, we'll meet again!" she said whilst holding out her pinkie. He smiled at her a hooked his pinkie to hers._

"_Promise!" He said smiling cheerfully. She nodded and then got something from her pocket, it was a red chain. She held it out to him. He looked at her confused._

"_Here, this is a chain that is filled with a part of my power, it shows that I trust you personally and that I trust you to keep your promise." She said smiling. He took it and put it around his neck. He smiled gratefully to her._

"_Thank you and this is what I give you in return." He said smiling._

"_No it's fine you don't have to mpmh!" she got interrupted by Nagihiko... kissing her. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment. He pulled away after a few seconds._

"_See you soon, Rima-chan!" he said running away from her waving. She was left there speechless. When he was out of sight she touched her lips._

"_My first kiss..." she whispered whilst smiling._

End of flashback

I smiled at the memory; he gave me his first kiss and stole mine. I giggle at this thought.

"Hey Rima? Are in there? Hello~." 2 hands waved in front of my face which dragged me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see that it was my 2 bffs Amaya and Hoshiko. (AN: I forgot to mention that me and Hoshiko are twin sisters.). Amaya has long dark brown hair that goes down to her mid-waist and she has an ice blue streak running through her it. She's taller than me by about a foot or so and so is Hoshiko. Hoshiko also has a streak in her hair but its neon green. Amaya has the same outfit as mine but it's not yellow, orange and red. It's mixture of blues and a bit of turquoise/green, and like me she has ribbons along her hand and arms but hers are ocean blue and her sister's are emerald green. Hoshiko has a mixture of greens in her outfit. (AN: I have a pic of it on my profile.) Amaya is a sapphire ice and water bearer and Hoshiko is an emerald nature and light bearer. Like me they also master there elements. They both have deep brown eyes that any boy can get lost it. When Amaya gets angry her whole outfit turns ice blue along with her eyes and so does her staff, the same goes for her sister but when Hoshiko gets angry her outfit and eyes turn emerald green. They both have magician hats, Amaya's is ice blue with an ocean blue ribbon around it and Hoshiko's is emerald green with a spring green ribbon. Both Amaya and Hoshiko keep their staffs strapped to their thighs, same as me.

"Oh sorry! I was thinking about something." I said

"Let me guess you were thinking about _him_ weren't you?" said Amaya raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." I breathed

"It's okay I can't help thinking if Rhythm is going to keep his promise and if he still has the chain." Said Amaya

"Same here I can't stop thinking about Kukai." Breathed Hoshiko, there was a silence for a couple of minutes. Then we all sighed.

"Thank goodness class is over." I said, they both nodded.

"Rima, Amaya, Hoshiko. I just wanted to tell you that the school next to us is coming in a week to watch you guys perform." Tsukasa said cheerfully. We then looked at each other, then back to Tsukasa.

"WHATTT!" we screamed at him.


	2. three taps

**Amaya: "Hi guys! How's life! My day sucked, 2day school was as boring as ever and we had science and then we had maths and we found out our test results and w-!" **

**Hoshiko: "Amaya, Amaya, Amaya!" *Hoshiko jumping up and down with huge grin***

**Amaya: "WHAT!"**

**Hoshiko: "come with me" *gets Amaya out of chair and drags her to her bedroom***

**Amaya: "If this is anything to do with fruit basket I swear to god that I will g-!" **

**Hoshiko: "No it's not!" *nervous smile, Hoshiko drags Amaya to her laptop and goes on a video of an episode of….. Fruit Basket!***

**Amaya: "No! No! No! "*Amaya tries to run off but Hoshiko grabs her and makes her watch it***

**Hoshiko: "hahahahaha! OMG! hahahaha" *Hoshiko ROFL while Amaya just sitting there***

**Amaya: "Well bye" *gets back to computer and sits in chair and begins to open her mouth***

**Rhythm: "Don't you dare stall just hurry up and type!" *Rhythm puts hand over Amaya's mouth and guides her hands to keyboard***

**Amaya: *gulp and blush, Amaya gets Rhythm hand off her mouth* "Sorry that the last chapter was so short and just to let you know Rima is a TOPAZ and RUBY FIRE BEARER not an ice, sorry that I put that down in the fanfic but it's supposed to be topaz and ruby fire bearer. I'll try and make this chapter and the next ones to be longer."**

**Rhythm: *Whispers to Amaya* "Good girl" **

**Amaya: "Anyway. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I really am, you see I had this entire chapter typed up and ready but when I went t****o update it, it was deleted from my documents! Anyway I'll try and make this chapter longer and same with the future chapters. Enjoy!"**

_Recap_

"_Thank goodness class is over." I said, they both nodded._

"_Rima, Amaya, Hoshiko. I just wanted to tell you that the school next to us is coming in a week to watch you guys perform." Tsukasa said cheerfully. We then looked at each other, then back to Tsukasa._

"_WHATTT!" we screamed at him._

Rima POV

"WHATTT!" we screamed at him. I thought they never knew this school ever existed!

"Hold on, I thought our school was a secret from humans." Amaya said raising an eyebrow at Tsukasa. Me and Hoshi nodded in agreement. Then Tsukasa spoke up.

"Well, you see I was informed that one of the students saw you girls walking back to your dorm rooms." Said Tsukasa making it sound obvious. Then he spoke again. Why can't he just shut up?

"The student told the principal that there was a school next to his. He was delighted to know that there was another school next to his, so he came here to me saying that he would really like if our students got to know his." Tsukasa stated.

"Oh." Me, Amaya and Hoshiko said.

"That" said Hoshi.

"Makes" said Amaya

"Sense" I finished. We were just standing there, still processing all what was said. I was the first to get back to my senses. Once I did, I gave Tsukasa one of my famous death glares; he looked like he just pissed himself. Maybe even did a number 2. I then pounced on top of him and started to strangle him. Amaya and Hoshi just stared at me. Tsukasa was choking. YES!

"Uh, *cough* can you *cough* help me? *cough, cough, cough!*" Tsukasa managed to choke out. Then Amaya and Hoshiko immediately ran to the crime, grabbed both my arms pulling me off of Tsukasa and off the ground by a few inches. Once Tsukasa managed to get his oxygen back he stood up and dusted his clothing. Amaya and Hoshiko had a good grip on me and kept on holding me even when I kicking my legs about. I stopped knowing that it was no use no matter how much I tried.

"Don't worry sir we'll take good care of her and her stage fright." Chirped Amaya and Hoshiko in sync. Stage fright, yeah right, stage fright my a-! You know what never mind. Oh I just know that they have something evil planned. I can just tell because of the evil aura surrounding them. Tsukasa smiled when he heard this.

"Oh, good job girls and good luck!" he said smiling like there's no tomorrow. Okay I'm really scared now because he has the evil aura around him now. Amaya and Hoshiko waved goodbye to Tsukasa and started to drag me through the corridor. Someone help me!

When we made it near to the end of the crystal corridor, the people here were staring at us bug eyed. We earned a couple of whispers from a group of boys and girls like 'What freaks' or 'They are such weirdo's'. To be honest I didn't really care about what they said but Amaya and Hoshiko hate it when there are rumours, especially about us. I took a glance at Amaya, her eyes were like ice. Sharp and firm. I could tell that she was really annoyed by the whispers. I forgot to mention that she has her hair half up and half down, and she was holding the half up part of her hair with decorative stick that looked harmless but no one knows the secret of the stick. It's not just an ordinary hair stick, oh no. This stick is enchanted. Only Amaya can use it because it's enchanted with an ice charm, conducted by her. She slid the stick out from her hair and brought it across her chest and above her left shoulder, aiming it threateningly. Once it reached her left shoulder it turned into an extremely long, sharp piece of ice. Hoshiko was different. Once she heard what they said, her hand that wasn't holding me (her right hand) balled into a fist. Then suddenly, shards of precious emerald surrounded her. These shards were extremely sharp. That's when Amaya and Hoshi spoke up.

"Excuse me, would you care to repeat that" they said in sync. After they spoke they both giggled. **(AN: You know in rozen maiden, Suigintou's laugh. Amaya + Hoshi's g****iggle sounds like that.) **Everyone got really scared and freaked out by the giggle and ran off screaming. I think this is something that I'll remember for a long time. When they were out of sight, Amaya and Hoshiko got back to normal and sighed. After that they took gold of me and continued to drag me to the end of the crystal corridor.

Amaya POV

Once all the commotion was finished, me and Hoshi continued to drag Rima through the hallway and to Rima's dorm room. Us three have separate dorm rooms, so it's only us in each of our rooms. **(AN: Have no idea if that makes sense or not. But just go along with it okay)** When we made it to Rima's dorm room, I was about to kick the door open but Hoshi knew what I was going to do so she brought of her wand, and with a wave the door opened.

"I hate you Hoshiko" I said to my sister. She smiled in reply.

"Love you too Amaya." She said. Then we made our way through the door. We let go of Rima's arms so she could stand up. Once she stood she had one pissed expression on her face.

"I hate you guys" she muttered. Me and Hoshi just smirked.

"Love you too" we replied to her. She groaned and stomped her way to her bedroom with us following behind her. Once we entered her bedroom we were hit with the strong smell of peach and raspberry. Basically, as Rima's fan boys would say 'Rima Heaven'. Rima sat on her bed, hands in her lap and was basically zoning out.

"Okay, so we're going to have t-!" Hoshi was in the middle of saying something but stopped when she saw Rima looking into space. Hoshiko smirked at this. Rima is completely clueless when she zones out, so Hoshi took this as an advantage. She crept up hind her, and slowly blew on Rima's neck. Rima jumped in shock from the cool air that hit her and fell to the floor.

"Hahahahahaha!" me and Hoshi were laughing our asses off whilst Rima was red due to embarrassment.

"Oh god Rima, get a grip! We've got to organize what we're going to do!"I said.

"Oh yeah. Okay then let's get started." Rima said cheerfully.

"Okay so as I was saying we ha-! Rima!" my sister got interrupted again because of guess who? If you guessed Rima, you were right! She was zoning out again. A vein popped onto my head. What does she dream about? I looked at Hoshiko, she nodded in response. I smirked. I got out my staff and brought it in front of me. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my power. I then opened my eyes to reveal a pair of sharp, beautiful ice blue eyes. I stomped the staff on the ground and once the impact came onto the staff, the whole room was covered in ice. Rima jumped at the loud bang, so she came back to planet earth. Her eyes then came onto me. She gulped when she saw my eyes. My eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown so I wouldn't have a freaked out Rima on my hands. Hoshiko then spoke up.

"C'mon Rima, focus! We need to decide which songs we're going to sing, and what we're going to perform!" My sister said aggravated.

"Oh yeah, sorry" It was then I noticed that both of them were shivering. Man, they are wimps. Then Rima looked at Hoshiko, and she nodded in reply. What are they up to? They both got their wands out and closed their eyes. During this, Hoshi's emerald wand started to glow a bright green, whilst Rima's ruby red wand started to glow a bright orange. They then both opened their eyes and waved their wands as one.

"Nature" Hoshiko started.

"Fire" finished Rima.

"Nature, fire flower!" they both shouted in synd. Then suddenly the room started to heat up, which melted the ice. Once the ice had melted, leaves were scattered everywhere to heal anything that was harmed. The leaves then vanished once they finished their purpose. Since the sudden heat came, it made me dizzy. If I come too close to strong heat for too long I lose consciousness. Rima and Hoshiko seemed to notice (Maybe because I was walking like I was drunk) and came running towards me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Amaya are okay?" my sister asked/yelled.

"Amaya, Amaya, Amaya?" Rima screamed at me, whilst shaking me by the shoulders. I nodded and got my balance back.

"I'm fine guys, I promise you." I reassured them. Of course I was lying, but I wouldn't want to worry them. Hoshiko sighed in relief. Rima still looked a bit suspicious but bought it. Then Rima spoke up.

"Well let's start organizing!" cheered Rima, me and Hoshi sweat dropped but we went along with it.

"YEAH" we yelled in sync, whilst pumping our fists in the air.

Time Skip (still Amaya POV) walking through crystal corridor

I'm really happy. We've got nearly everything organized for the performance. It's going to be great! I can't wait to see their faces when we perform. I wander if I'll see him. Maybe, maybe not. I continued walking down the corridor to my dorm room, which is in the ice hall. I wasn't really that tired tonight, so I went outside. The outside of this school is more like a forest. Paths within this forest lead right to Seiyo high school. That's the school coming to watch us. Whilst I was walking through the forest, I started to hear something. _Tap, tap, tap._ Footsteps? I must be imagining things. I am still a bit dizzy from before. I continued to walk for a couple of minutes. That was when I spotted a large tree, so I decided to climb it. I jumped on each branch until I was near the top. I sat down on the branch that I was on with my right leg hugged into my chest whilst my left leg was dangling from the branch. I was so high up that I could see Seiyo high school, Seiyo's Magic academy and a beautiful view of the moon. I then started to sing.

"owari no nai yume wo tsumugu ikusen mo no yoru wo koete

inori no you ni tabi wa tsuzuku michibiite itsu no hi mo chiisana houseki yo

hoshizora no SUPIKA" I sang.

"Beautiful..." I heard a low voice say. I then looked down to see who it was. I saw a boy about my age; he had long dark violet hair, a baggy hat on, headphones around his neck and deep purple mesmerizing eyes. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until I heard it again. _Tap, tap, tap._ That's not footsteps. _Tap, tap, tap. _That's the. _Tap,tap,tap._ That's the tap of a wand! I opened my mouth to ask who was there but I was too late. I got hit with a powerful fire spell. When the impact came to me, it hit my chest. I gasped in pain. I fell off the branch that I was on, screaming in fear and pain. Tears came streaming out of my eyes and into the air. It hurt so much, my chest feels like its burning! As I came nearing the ground, I kept a tight grip on the sapphire necklace around my and shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for the impact.

"AMAYA!" I heard a masculine voice scream out my name. Now I was really scared, I tensed my muscles knowing how close I was to the ground, preparing myself for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that someone had caught me. My eyes trailed up the body and up to the face. It's him! It's Rhythm! He was carrying me bridal style! My eyes trailed up to his eyes, even though it was dark out, I could still see his eyes perfectly. They still had that same mesmerizing effect in them.

"Rhythm" I whispered. He nodded in reply. I sniffled. I continued to cry, the pain was just too much. It's burning. I then began to sob and sob into my hands. Rhythm looked at me sympathetically, and tightened his grip on me.

"Amaya, please don't cry." He said to me gently. I then looked up to see his face.

"I can't stop. It hurts too much!" I managed to choke out. He caressed my cheek, and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I've missed you so much, please just hold on." That was the last thing I heard, then everything went blank.

Rhythm POV (before Amaya falls)

So, next week my school is going to meet Seiyo academy. I wander what they're like. Maybe I'll see her. Or maybe not. I hope I do. I've missed her so much! I wasn't really tired tonight, so after basketball practice I went through the forest. This is where I first met her. Amaya.

_Flash Back Normal POV_

"_Thank you!" chirped Amaya, to her saviour. Rhythm_

"_No problem! And are you a witch?" asked Rhythm. The girl giggled, which made the boy confused._

"_No, I'm a magician!" she said cheerfully, leaning on the tree. The boy smiled at this._

"_Wow, that's pretty cool" said the boy. Then his phone rang signalling that he had to go._

"_Sorry, I have to go to practice" said Rhythm making his way to the courts. _

"_No, wait!" Amaya said, halting the. He then slowly turned around._

"_Yes?" he asked her curiously whilst walking up to her. She then cupped her hands together and an ice cold aura came out of them and made a chain. She put the ice blue chain necklace around his neck making the boy look at her confused._

"_What's this for?" he asked her._

"_That chain shows how much I trust you to come back one day, so promise me that one day we'll see each other again" she said to him with eyes full of hope. She then held out her pinkie to him. He chuckled, making her tilt her head to the side in confusion._

"_I was thinking that maybe we could seal the promise with a kiss" he said to her. She widened her eyes in shock._

"_A wh-!" she got interrupted by Rhythm pinning her to the tree and kissing her. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment. After a few more moments he pulled away from Amaya._

"_See ya later, princess!" he said to her. He then winked at her making her blush, then he ran off to the basketball courts. When he was out of sight, she brought her hand to her leps._

"_My first kiss" she whispered to herself._

_End of flash back _

I smiled at the memory. As I was walking, all the memories rushed through my mind. I want to see more than anything. I stole her first kiss, but I gave her mine. As I was walking, I heard something. _Tap, tap, tap._ I decided to ignore it and continue walking. After a couple more minutes of walking I saw a girl. She was high up in a tree. The moon shone upon her, so I could see her face more clear. She had long dark brown hair that reached to her mid-waist; she also had an ice blue streak running through her hair. She was wearing a short Lolita dress that reached to her mid-thigh and was coloured with a mixture of blues. She had ribbons tied across both her arms, and leather was strapped across her right thigh, holding something. The strangest thing about her was that she was wearing a magician's hat. She looked so familiar. She then started to sing.

"Owari no nai yume wo tsumugu, ikusen mo no yoru wo koete. Inori no you ni tabi wa tsuzuku michibiite itsu no hi chiisana houseki yo hoshizora no SUPIKA" I was amazed. Her voice was beautiful.

"Beautiful..." I breathed out. She heard me and looked in my direction. Our eyes were locked, we stared at each other for a couple of seconds until I heard it. _Tap, tap, tap. _What is that?_ Tap, tap, tap. _There it goes again. The girl looked around her, searching for the source of the noise. _Tap, tap, tap. _The girl opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out. A red light came flying towards her and hit her chest. She gasped in pain and fell off the branch that she was on. She clutched the necklace around her neck and shut her eyes tight.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed in fear. Tears streaming out of her eyes and into the air. Once she was nearing the ground, I ran as fast as I could. Wait! That girl. That girl is the same girl I met all those years ago.

"AMAYA!" I screamed out. I saw her tense her muscles, bracing herself for the impact. I smirked at this. I then caught her in my arms. Basically I was carrying her bridal style. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes, making more tears come out. Her eyes trailed up to mine. Her eyes, I swear anyone could get lost in them.

"Rhythm" she whispered. I nodded in reply. I then heard her sniff. She continued to cry and cry. And soon her cries became sobs. At first I thought she was sad to see me. But it was then that I saw that she was clutching her chest as well as her necklace. She wasn't crying because of me, she was crying because she was in so much pain. I looked at her sympathetically. I then spoke up.

"Amaya, please don't cry." I said to her gently. I then caressed her cheek to wipe away the tears. She looked up to me. Then she spoke.

"I can't stop. It hurts too much" she managed to choke out.

"I've missed you so much..." I breathed out to her. She then lost consciousness. I tightened my grip on her and started to run to my school.

_Tap, tap, tap._

**Amaya: "Well that's chapter 2 done!" **

**Ikuto: "I've got to say, that was pretty good" *rubs chin thinking***

**Amaya: "Thanks Ikuto, hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to update sooner and btw I've had laptop problems that's why I didn't update sooner. Sorry. Rate and review please. They keep me going! ^^"**


	3. Strange dreams and shocked tears

**Amaya: Okay, first thing is... I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

**Yoru: You should be. The reason is, is because her secrets were getting told at school and then she was getting invited to a bunch of sleepovers and had no time to-! **

***Amaya covers Yoru's mouth***

**Amaya: SHUT UP YORU! They don't need to know, but another reason is because I've been having REALLY bad back pains so my parents haven't been letting me go on my laptop for as long as I need. Plus my best friend kept hiding my story ideas. I'm so sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Take it away Ran!**

**Ran: Amaya-chan doesn't own Shugo chara or any of its characters!**

_Next Day- Amaya POV_

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. In fact, I don't think this is even my school! AHHHHH! I'm being kidnapped. Oh CRAP! I sat up with groggily eyes, trying to flutter them open. Once I sat up and regained my vision, I noticed that I wasn't in my usual short Lolita dress. AKA my uniform. I was in a black vest and baby blue shorts. Who the hell did this to me? I was RAPED! OH SHIT! This really makes my day. Sarcasm there people. I then heard the door open. A figure stepped out. It's the same boy as last night! Rhythm. The same dark violet hair and white baggy hat. Even though he had his back to me, I could tell it was him. I've waited for him for -! Hey wait! Did my saviour RAPE ME? Rhythm, the guy who I've been waiting for, for 9 years! Rhythm then turned around, and once he saw me, his eyes widened and he looked like he would cry. I got out of the bed that I was in, with a pillow behind me, without him noticing of course.

"Amaya..." he breathed out to me. He then ran up to me and was about to give me a hug. Until... his face met my pillow. He stopped to halt and tilted his head in confusion. I then removed the pillow that I was holding with my hand out of his face and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"RAPIST!" I screeched out. I then threw the pillow at his face. It landed square on! Yes! He had one pissed expression on his face.

"WHAT!" He shouted. I continued to throw pillows at him. I had tears on the edges of my eyes. I had a small pain in my chest. My eyes were closed so he couldn't see my small tears.

"I didn't change you into those clothes. You just magically changed into them!" He shouted. I stopped what I was doing and opened my eyes to look at him. He then looked at me with a worried expression. He walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. He then spoke.

"You're crying" he said to me. I brought my hands to my face to feel something. I _was_ crying.

"Why am I-!" I stopped mid-sentence. He looked at me worryingly. "Amaya, are you-!" He stopped to see my eyes turn a pale dark brown. Once this happened, I felt the pain in my chest. More and more tears came out and started to hit the floor. I was clutching my chest in severe pain. He then put his other hand on my right shoulder worryingly.

"Amaya are you-"He stopped mid-sentence again. I stopped sobbing, but i had tears leading out of my eyes, continuously hitting the floor. I then started to collapse to the left. My eyes half closed. I felt no impact with me and the floor. Obviously because Rhythm caught me. He wasn't holding me bridal style, but with his strong arms around me. He pulled me back up only for me to fall forward ending up with my hands on his chest along with my head. My cheeks were flushed. Not due to embarrassment. But due to the fact of that fire spell's effect. I was breathing heavily. We stayed in that position for a couple of seconds. He then broke the silence.

"Amaya, you should get to bed" he breathed out to me.

"But-!" Before I could finish my sentence, he took me by the waist with his strong arms, lifted me off the floor and sat me on the bed. He then sat close next to me. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. I opened my mouth to say something, but Rhythm cut me off by placing his lips on mine. I was shocked at what he was doing. We barely know each other! I then closed my wide shocked eyes whilst he put his arms around my waits and I put my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I feel so safe with Rhythm for some reason, why? After a few minutes he pulled away from me but kept his arms around my waist, making our chest's touch along with our fore-heads. We stayed lie that for a few more second until I spoke up.

"But I don't want to-ahhhh!" I was interrupted by Rhythm pushing me onto the bed. Oh, and to make sure I didn't get back up; he took hold of my wrists tightly. So basically he was pinning me to the bed, with him on top. My face was flushed, and the sound of my heavy breathing filled the air. He looked really serious.

"Go to bed. You need some rest" he said to me solidly.

"Okay..."I breathed out. He then let go of my wrists slowly but stayed on top of me. I gave him a confused look. But he continued to stare into me, deeply. After a few seconds of staring, I spoke up.

"Why are you..."I began, but stopped when Rhythm cupped my chin so I was made to look at him, straight in the eye. The pain in my chest was still there, in my chest, so tears leaked out of my eyes. He looked at me sympathetically and caressed my cheek with his thumb, whilst wiping away my tears. But they just kept coming. He tilted my head up, and slowly leaned forwards towards me. Once he was a breath away from kissing me, he calmed my nerves.

"Shhhh..." he hushed/said to me. HE then grabbed my lips with his, dragging me into a passionate kiss. I kissed back whilst he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and continued to kiss me. After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away from me. After staring, he spoke up.

"I have to go to class" he sighed out. He got off of me and went to get his things. I sat up, watching him for a couple of seconds. Once he got his stuff, he turned back and walked towards me. I looked up at him as he gazed into me. The light reflected off his eyes perfectly, showing a glimmer of hope in them. After a couple more seconds of staring, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He did this with so much strength that he got me onto my knees. I was about to fall back down until Rhythm caught me in his arms, bringing me into a tight, passionate embrace with his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he tightened his grip on my waist, bringing me extremely close to him. I couldn't see his face because he buried it in my neck/shoulder. About 5 minutes went past and he didn't budge.

"I've missed you so much..." he mumbled into my neck. He then put his face in front of mine. I then spoke up

"I've missed you too..." I breathed out to him. I then untangle my arms and placed my hands gently on both of his cheeks. Our foreheads were touching whilst we gazed into each other's eyes. I know I barely know him, but I feel so right with Rhythm. I've never felt like this about anyone before. After a few seconds, I noticed that a tear came down Rhythm's cheek. I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner.

"What's wrong?"I asked him worried. It was then that my eyes turned back to normal. He smiled seeing my eyes.

"It's just that..." He breathed.

"Yes...?" I asked curiously. He then shook his head. "Never mind, just don't worry." He said sincerely. I then countered his remark.

"I do worry." I said solidly.

"I know you do, but, right now I'm more worried about you. That fire spell took a big effect on you, your chest **(AN: And if you're thinking 'that' area of the chest you are WRONG! Just to let you know, okay)** is really red and you're covered in cuts and bruises." He then stopped speaking and looked up and down my face. Have I got something on my face? I then noticed that his eyes stopped at my lips. I opened my mouth to say something but he silenced me by using his lips. I kissed back and after a few seconds, he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I didn't let him in. I heard him growl, this made me smirk. He then tried something else. I then felt him put one hand on my side and his other hand on my leg. This didn't shock me. I wander what he's up to? I then suddenly felt Rhythm bring the hand that was on m side slowly up to my chest, and his other hand up my thigh. Now this shocked me, making me gasp. He took this chance to sneak his tongue into my mouth. At an instant I quickly wrapped my arms back around his neck, deepening the kiss. Once I did this, he tightened his grip on me, making the passion grow. His tongue roamed around my mouth leaving no space, untouched. This made me let out a small moan. I could've sworn I heard Rhythm chuckle! We could've gone on for longer, but there's this thing called 'lack of air'. We pulled away, panting hard and gasping for air. He stared deeply into my eyes whilst I stared back. I noticed that Rhythm kept tightening his grip on my waist bringing us too close for comfort. I was trying to hide my blush by covering part of my face with my bangs (but failing miserably). Rhythm seemed to notice this and through my bangs I could see his mouth pull into a smirk. What's he up to?

_Rhythm POV_

We pulled away, panting hard and staring deeply into each other's eyes. I then saw Amaya's face go a deep shade of red, I thought she was going to collapse (I do have that effect on girls *wink, wink*), but then I saw her cover part of her face with her bangs. Awwwww. She's blushing! I think I'll tease her a bit. Since she was looking down, I cupped her neck up, to make her look at me. Then, to make her blush even further, I brought my face right in front of hers. Now it's time for the teasing.

"Awww, is Amaya embarrassed?" I asked her in a teasing tone. Her blush deepened even further. If that was even possible.

"N-NO!" She stuttered. I chuckled deeply at her response. I then started to kiss up and down her neck. She froze.

"W-W-what are you d-doing, Rhythm?" Now she looked as red as a fire truck! "What? Is it so hard to believe that I love you, this much?" I questioned her. I continued to kiss her neck until she said something that really got me thinking.

"You, you love...me?" She asked me in disbelief. What type of a question is that? Of course I love you! If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing these sorts of things. **(AN: Really Rhythm, really?)** If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been searching for you for 9 years!

"Of course I do." I mumbled into her neck. I then brought my face back into her view, with my eyes dead serious. Her eyes then turned pale again. It was as if they had no soul. That they were lifeless! She then chuckled a bit.

"It's funny because, in the past no one loved me." I was shocked when she said this.

"I mean who would? How could anyone love a freak like me?" It was then that I felt something snap inside of me, but I still continued to listen.

"Nearly everyone in the school, despised me. Only Hoshiko and Rima could understand, the pain that I went through and the pain that I continue to go through!" Tears then started streaming out of her eyes. What happened to her in the past? I've got to help her.

"Amaya-!"

Everyone else hated me-"I kept on repeating her name, but she just kept on at it.

"People never saw me for what I really was on the inside. They only saw me as... a freak!" She then started sobbing softly. I tried to calm her down. But failing miserably.

"So tell me Rhythm. How could you love a freak like me, when you barely know me?" She asked me. If she wants an answer, then I'll give her one. I then got her to stand up and I pinned her against the wall. She kept on sobbing and sniffling, but I knew that she would listen.

"If you want an answer, then I'll give you one Amaya-chan." I began. I paused for a moment but then carried on.

"I love you, for you. You're the most amazing girl that I have ever met, and, I know that this may sound selfish, but, I don't want any other guy to get close to you, I want you all to myself. I know that's selfish, but I love you too much for you to get hurt. I know I barely know you, but, when I'm with you, it feels right." She then looked at me and her eyes turned back to their usual mesmerising brown. Tears leaked out of her eyes, but she kept them on me.

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded. She then put her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. I smiled down at her. I then started to stroke her hair to calm her nerves, as well as my arms around her.

"Amaya, who ever said that you were a freak, they are so wrong." I paused for a moment.

"Amaya, you're not a freak. You're amazing..." I breathed out to her. I then heard light breathing. It was Amaya. I lightly chuckled. I gently picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed (my bed) and put the covers on her. Before I left my dorm room, I kissed her forehead lightly.

"I really do love you, Amaya." I then left for class. _Several Hours Later-Amaya POV_

_Amaya's Dream_

_Where am I? What is this place? I looked at my surroundings. I was in the forest. I ran through it and came to a lake. The sun was setting and it looked like a ribbon of light across the lake. It was truly beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my memory replaying. I was witnessing the day I first met Rhythm. Once it finished, they vanished. I sighed. I looked upon the glistening lake and saw my reflection, then suddenly. Something rose up from the water. It surprised me, so I fell on my butt. I looked up to see a young woman about 20 or 21 years old. She had dark blue hair that was down to her mid waist and ice blue eyes. She wore the exact same Lolita dress as me, but hers was black and blue and, instead of ribbons on her arms, she had armoured gloves.(AN: Hope that makes sense :s) I could tell that she was a magician because she was hovering in mid air and she had a magicians hat on. Next to her was a humongous dragon. By the looks of it, it looked like an ice dragon. It was covered in crystal like ice. Its scales were ice blue and on top of its head, it had ice crystals, crowned between its ears. It also had a pair of glistening, midnight blue eyes. The young woman stared at me and smiled. She looks, extremely familiar._

"_Hello, Amaya. I'm pretty sure you know who I am but just to make sure. I'm Crystal Suzuki." Once she said those words. I. Was. Very. Shocked. Crystal Suzuki was one of the three warriors who saved our realm from being destroyed by the dark ones. The thing is, it is true. Magicians like us can live for a VERY long time. I'm serious; our head master is 509 years old! But, the thing is, Crystal Suzuki lived over 1000 years ago, and was killed by one of the shadows, years after the war. So why is she here, in my dream?_

"_Oh. Well I don't mean to be rude but, why are you in my dream?" I asked dumbfounded. I then heard the dragon growl *gulp*. She calmed the dragon which helped my nerves._

"_I've come to ask you a favour. And to warn you of something that has grown stronger throughout these many years" She looked at me. I nodded for her to continue._

"_The favour is. I need you to fulfil my place. I need you to do what I did over 1000 years ago." She looked at me, dead serious. She wants me to protect our realm! I was speechless, my words, caught in my throat. _

"_You will not be doing this on your own. Your close friend Rima and your sister Hoshiko will be visited by the other two warriors who accomplished keeping our realm safe. Ivy and Shana. And like you, I have a sister who masters nature. And that just happens to be Ivy." She finished with a smile. I smiled back. Then, unexpectedly, the ice dragon stretched its neck so I could stroke its snout. I looked at it, then back at Crystal. She nodded, signalling that it was letting me stroke it. I shakily brought my hand up to stroke it. When I was inches away from it, it brought itself to my hand. Once we touched, a bright ice blue light shone. Once it went, I looked at the sapphire necklace around my neck to find that instead of 3 sapphires, there were 7! 6 small sapphires surrounding the 7__th__ larger one in the middle of them. I also had a matching bracelet and anklet, which were decorated with cobalt and/or sapphire. I looked at each piece of jewellery in amazement. I looked up to see Crystal smiling. She then spoke._

"_It seems that my dragon has put its trust in you." I was shocked at this, but smiled._

"_And now I'm going to trust you with Tsubasa." I looked at Crystal, amazed._

"_W-W-What!" I stuttered. She giggled at my stuttering. _

"_You heard me. I'm trusting you with my dragon, Tsubasa." She chirped out. (AN: Tsubasa means wings if you didn't know) _

"_Why!" I asked shocked._

"_Amaya-chan. I'm dead, but my dragon is not. You'll need Tsubasa's help along the way." Once I processed all what was said, I popped a question out._

"_What's the warning?" I asked her, anxiously."The dark ones." She began, but stopped for a moment "The dark ones are coming. Ever since we defeated them, they have been recovering. Throughout these many years, they have been growing, multiplying, and they now have the ability to possess the minds, of not only humans, but magicians alike. They have the strongest magic just at their fingertips. And can show up at any time. Luckily, mine, Ivy's and Shana's spirits were strong enough to break the magic and now, the shards of the most powerful magic are scattered. It is our job to find them before the dark ones do. They have their assailants called 'The Shadows' to do their dirty work. I'm putting all of my trust in you and your friends to protect this realm." The warning really frightened me. But, can I really do this?_

"_But, what if we fail to save the realm?" I asked her concerned._

"_IF you fail, then the dark ones will take over. You and your friends will either be killed, or forced to be their slaves for eternity" She said to me solidly. "But don't worry, I'll be by your side all the time and I will help you along the way." I let out a sigh of relief once I heard those words._

"_So, Amaya Mitsuki. Are you ready?" She questioned me. I nodded._

"_Yes" I said confidently._

"_Bring out your staff" I unstrapped my staff and held it out to her. She took hold of the other end and once her touch was upon it, there was a flash. I then heard Crystal's voice, and woke up._

_Amaya POV – waking up_

I woke up and fluttered my eyes open. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my surroundings, searching for a clock. I put my legs at the side of the bed, so that they were touching the floor. I noticed that there was a clock on the bed side table. It read 6:15. Oh. Shit. I calmed myself down. Then after a few seconds, I screamed my head off.

"Awwwwwwwww, SHIT! WHY ME?" I then quickly ran around the room, searching for my uniform. Once I found it, I put it on and ran around the room searching for my other things. Then the door burst open. 

_Rhythm POV _

Awwww man, class was as BORING as ever! Now I have 3 detentions for no effing reason! I am very, VERY pissed! Right now I'm walking to my room with my brother, Nagihiko and my best friend, Kukai.

"You know, maybe you should keep your mouth shut the next time you have science." Nagihiko said to me.

"Yeah, then maybe Sensei won't give you detentions." Said Kukai, then he patted me on the back giving me his signature grin. He's one to talk; he got 6 detentions because he was kicking his stupid football around and broke the teacher's nose!

"You're one to talk. You got 6 detentions because you broke the teacher's nose with your damn football!" I said to him, slightly annoyed. He put his hands up in defence.

"Hey, in my defence, he was WIDE OPEN!" We then started laughing. On our way down the hall, we got a couple winks from random girls and some even tried slipping their number to us. They will never learn. We then heard a girl shout.

"Awwwww SHIT! WHY ME!" Amaya! I then rushed to my room with Kukai and Nagihiko following close behind me. Once we were there, I slammed the door open only to find Amaya, in her uniform, and staring at us. I blushed when I saw her in her uniform. I then heard the door close. I turned around to find Nagihiko and Kukai extremely angry.

"Oh. Shit. I have some explaining to do huh?"

"Yes. You. Do" They said angrily.

_Amaya POV_

"Oh. Shit. I have some explaining to do huh?" Rhythm said to his friends.

"Yes. You. Do." They both said angrily. Rhythm then explained to them who I was, why I was here. And blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really listening to half of what he was saying, so I examined myself. I found that I was wearing the same sapphire necklace, but now it had 7 instead of 3. I was also wearing a matching bracelet and anklet that was decorated with sapphire and/or cobalt. I guess the dream was real. I then saw Crystal in front of me in front of me. I smiled. I then looked at the front of my wrist to see a snowflake on it.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the academy" She said to me. I nodded. I then faced where Rhythm and his friends were.

"Rhythm! Why were you molesting her?" said the boy with the chestnut hair. This comment pissed me off a bit, but still, it made me laugh. I then stopped their conversation.

"Hey Rhythm" I said. They all faced me and then Rhythm spoke up.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Where's the rest of my stuff?" I asked him. Slightly annoyed.

"Oh, under the bed." He answered simply. I thanked him, got my stuff and laid it on the table. In the middle of sorting out my stuff. I felt three pairs of eyes on me. I looked to my left and jumped to see them right next to me.

"Amaya-chan, I want to introduce you to these guys" He pointed to the guy on his left. He looked ALOT like Rhythm. But instead he had ochre eye, and he didn't wear a hat. The mystery boy spoke up.

"I think we can introduce our selves, Rhythm" he then looked back to me and smiled. He then put his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Rhythm's older brother and captain of the basketball team." I smiled and shook his hand. Then the guy on Rhythm's right introduced himself. He had emerald green eyes and spiky, chestnut brown hair.

"The name's Souma Kukai. Captain of the soccer team and Rhythm and Nagi's best friend" He finished off with a thumbs up and a goofy grin. These are the guys that Rima and Hoshi met all those years ago, I thought. I then spoke up.

"I don't know if you know me, but I'll tell you anyway." I paused for a moment.

"Mitsuki Amaya. I'm a singer, dancer, captain of the girl's basketball team and am part of the ice casters." I finished off with a smile. And then started to sort everything out.

Hey, do you know Rima Mashiro?" Asked Nagihiko. I giggled at this.

"Of course I do. I'm her best friend. And Mitsuki Hoshiko is my twin sister" I said. I then got my staff. I stared at it. Why is it black, silver and blue?

"I wander why my staff is black, silver and blue." I mumbled to myself. I then strapped it back to my thigh.

"Did you say Hoshiko!" asked Kukai in disbelief. I stood up and looked at him.

" Uhhh, yeah. She's my twin-ahhhhhhh!" I was cut off because Kukai started to shake me by my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Once I got him to stop, my phone started to ring.

"Huh?" The boys said, dumbfounded. I grabbed my phone and looked at the collar ID.

"Hoshiko...?" I mumbled. My sister? Why is she calling me? Little did I now that the boys were listening in. Then an anime vein popped on my head.

"I'LL PUT IT ON SPEAKER!" I yelled. They all nodded quickly. I sighed. I accepted the call, put it to my ear and answered.

"Hello?" I said. Then suddenly, a voice so loud that it blew my hat off and made my face go pale came out of the phone.

"AMAYA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! She screeched at me. I then fixed my hat back on and answered back.

"Hoshiko. Language. Anyway, I'm fine, okay. But I did have one strange dream. I told her. Rhythm then had a concerned look on his face, but I signalled for him not to worry. He was still concerned, but shook it off.

"Oh, really? I'd love to hear about it once you answer the DAMN QUESTION! She yelled. Right now, I'm sweating bullets. Should I lie, or tell the truth? Oh, what the heck! What harm could the truth do?

"Uh, how do I say this? Uhhh. I'minRhythm'sdormroomwithRhythm,NagihikoandKukai." I said as quickly as I could. There was a pause. Then 'The devil' screamed her head off at me.

"WHAT! YOURE AT SEIYO HIGH!" Before I could answer, Kukai snatched my phone off of me. Why did he-? Ohh, he wants to talk to Hoshiko. That's so sweet! The suspense is KILLING ME!

"Hoshiko! Hoshiko! Do you remember me! Oh, I've missed you so much!" He said to her.

"Huh? Who is this?" Hoshiko asked. He quickly replied.

"It's Kukai!" He exclaimed. I then heard Hoshiko gasp in surprise. We then heard a long beep. She hung up.

"She hung up." He said sadly. I got my phone back and put it away.

"Could she not, remember me?" he choked out. I put my phone away and sighed. I went up to Kukai and gave him a relieving hug. I then set him straight.

"Kukai-kun, she hasn't forgotten you. Trust me. She talks about you every day. The only thing that me, Rima and Hoshiko couldn't wait to see, were you guys." I said to him. I pulled away from the hug, and gave him a picture of Hoshiko that was taken just a week ago. It was her in her uniform, smiling.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"It's so you'll never forget her." I said truthfully. Then his frown curved up into a grin, his emerald eyes shone like jewels, happily. I lightly chuckled at his behaviour. He put the picture in his pocket and hugged me with one arm around my waist and one arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kept repeating whilst I hugged him back. After a couple of seconds we pulled away from the hug and I continued to talk to the guys. After about 20mins, I felt my phone vibrate, signalling that I had to go.

"Uh, hey guys. I got to go now, I don't want to be late, I need to get to the academy early so I can help set up the stage for the performance next week." I said, finishing off with a smile. They were all about to say their goodbyes, until I stopped them.

"But first, can you guys lead me to the nearest exit to the forest." I said embarrassed whilst rubbing the back of my head. They all sweat dropped. They took me to the exit and led me to the forest.

"Thanks guys." I said to them.

"No problem" They replied. I gave them each a goodbye hug, and made my broom appear. I smirked at their shocked faces. I was about to go into the air, until I heard Rhythm speak.

"Didn't you forget something?" I hopped off my broom and turned towards him. My mind pondered on, on what I might forget. I couldn't think of anything.

"No I don't think so-mphh! I got interrupted by Rhythm gently placing his lips on mine. It was a short sweet kiss that lasted only for a few seconds. Once he pulled away he hugged me around the waist with my hands on his shoulders. He then said the same words to me when I last saw Rhythm as a child.

"See ya later, princess." He whispered in my ear. Once he let go, he winked at me, and blushed at my blushing face. I said goodbye once again, I headed off on my broom and into the night.

_Hoshiko POV (The phone call to Amaya)_

"RING, RING! RING, RING!" (AN: My terrible excuse for an alarm clock) I opened my groggily eyes, trying to find what I was looking for. My potions book. The reason why I was looking for it is because, well let's say it's one of the heaviest books I own and it was surprisingly on me bed. I popped my head out of the sheets that I was in, carefully raised my arm so it was directly above the alarm clock. Then, CRASH! I broke my alarm clock, number 57 of the shitty alarm clocks I owned. I sat up, and stretched my arms out. I scratched my head in laziness and went to my wardrobe and put my uniform on. It's about 20mins past six; Amaya would have knocked on my door by now. I got suspicious so I decided to call her. I dialled her number and heard the many rings until I heard her voice.

"Hello?" She said. I then screamed my head off at her.

"AMAYA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screeched at her. Pissed off

"Hoshiko. Language. Anyway, I'm fine, okay. But I did have one strange dream."She told me. To be honest I wasn't really in the mood to listen so I just dropped the subject.

"Oh, really? I'd love to hear about it once you answer the DAMN QUESTION! " I screamed at her, wanting to know the answer.

"Uh, how do I say this? Uhhh. I'minRhythm'sdormroomwithRhythm,NagihikoandKukai." When she finished, I worked out what she said and once I did, I was star struck.

"WHAT! YOURE AT SEIYO HIGH!" I yelled at her.

"Hoshiko! Hoshiko! Do you remember me! Oh, I've missed you so much!" huh? For some reason, this guy sounds strangely familiar, so I asked who it was.

"Huh? Who is this?" I asked. He quickly replied.

"It's Kukai!" He exclaimed. I gasped and my eyes widened in surprise. Kukai! I then hung up. Tears leaking out of my eyes, and hitting the floor, continuously. The phone slipped out of my hand and hit the floor. I was in a state of shock; I dropped down on my knees and sobbed into my hands.

"Kukai..." I said. I dropped down to the floor with my tears leaking out of my eyes. My hair sprawled out on the floor. I then heard the door open, revealing...


	4. Fan Time and Akatsuki?

**Amaya: I left a cliffie last chapter, hehehe….**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know that. How come you took so long updating? Hmmm?**

**Amaya: Well I'm getting to that part. Basically, I've just moved up to year 8 and now, we get homework EVERYDAY! So by the end of the week, I had about TEN pieces of homework! All of them, half an hour long! So I'm REALLY SORRY that I haven't updated in so long! I'll try and sort everything out! **

**Ikuto: Okay?**

**Amaya: Anyway…. Take it away Iru! **

**Iru: Amaya doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. If she did, she would probably have Tadase run over by a train!**

**Amaya: Yup! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_Recap Hoshiko POV_

"_Kukai…" I said. I dropped down on the floor with my tears leaking out of my eyes. My hair sprawled out on the floor. I then heard the door open, revealing…._

Normal POV

The door opened revealing Rima and Amaya. They both had their hands on their knees, gasping for air. They lifted their heads up to see Hoshiko lying on the floor crying. They ran up to her, grabbing her hands to help her up. They both stood their shocked to see that Hoshiko's normal cheerful face was replaced with eyes full of shock and a tear stained face. Rima was the first to speak.

"Hoshiko! What's wrong! Why are you crying!" Rima asked, extremely worried. Hoshiko then choked out one word that shocked everyone.

"Kukai…" She choked out. Amaya's eyes widened in shock. Then she heard Crystal speak through her mind. "The phone call". Oh, she's in shock. Thought Amaya. (AN: Rima and Hoshiko can't hear Crystal until they have the dream, just to let you know.)

"She's in shock." Said Amaya simply. Rima raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Let's take her to the nurse's office." Rima said. Amaya nodded and caught her sister just when she was about to collapse. She carried her on her back and ran side by side with Rima.

Rima POV

Why do I have to be so short! Arghhh! I ran as fast as I could with Amaya and finally made it to the nurse's office. YAY! Amaya kicked the door open to reveal the nurse examining some results. She moved her eyes to us and they widened when she saw Hoshiko unconscious on Amaya's back.

"Oh my goodness! What happened!" she asked us.

"Hoshiko collapsed; we think it was because of shock." I said. The nurse nodded and asked Amaya to put her on the bed. She did as she was told. Whilst the Nurse was running some exams on Hoshi, I noticed when I looked out of the see through wall; I saw a bunch of fan boys going 'goo goo' over the nurse. Let's just say that our nurse is VERY ATTRACTIVE! She has long silver hair that she puts in a ponytail, ocean blue eyes and, I'm not being a perv or anything but she has REALLY BIG boobs!(correct word, breasts, I just don't want to use it) She knows that she is really pretty, but she turns most men down because they only like her for her looks. She asked me to get the boys away, so I did by using a bad luck charm. Let's just say that they're bad luck was that their trousers came down and they ran away from embarrassment. I love these charms! I went back to the nurse and fortunately, she had the result ready.

"She's in shock so she'll be unconscious for a few hours or even for a few days. Other than that she's perfectly fine" She said smiling.

"Thank you" me and Amaya said. We were about to leave but the nurse stopped us.

"Um Amaya, I couldn't help but ask but were you struck with a fire spell?" she asked. She froze. That would explain all of her bruises and scratches. The nurse knew that she wouldn't say anything, so she stayed silent for a moment.

"Amaya, let's get you checked out so I can treat your cuts and bruises, okay?" she asked.

"Okay….." Amaya mumbled. She sat down, got herself checked out, and bandaged. Whilst Amaya was being bandaged up, she told the nurse, how she got all the injuries and told her that she didn't know who had struck her. Then surprisingly, Tsukasa walked in talking with three boys about my age. One had brown chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. The other 2 both had purple hair but one had deep violet eyes and a baggy hair. The other had ochre eyes and didn't wear a hat. Who do I know that has ochre eyes? NAGIHIKO!

Before the guys could lay their eyes on me, I hid under Hoshiko's bed so Nagihiko and the and the other guys wouldn't know that I was there. That was when the conversation started.

Kukai POV

We are SO LUCKY! Our principle chose me, Nagihiko and Rhythm to go and see what Seiyo's Magic Academy is like! And so far, it's AWESOME! I have never seen anything this big since Rhythm and Nagi's mansion! We were being toured around the school and now we're going to the infirmary for some reason that the world may never know. Once we went inside, our eyes fell upon two brunettes. I saw Amaya having her having her cuts treated and bandaged up. My eyes then drifted to something shocking. I saw Hoshiko, in a hospital bed, unconscious. My eyes widened in shock, as did the rest of ours.

"What happened her Hotaru-sensei?" asked Tsukasa worried. He then ran to the two brunettes, checking if there was anything he could do. Rhythm rushed to Amaya, asking if she was okay whilst Nagihiko was talking to Tsukasa.

"Hoshiko!" I yelled slightly. I then ran to her and when I was about a metre away from her. I got hit with a powerful energy that sent me flying back. Nagi helped me up onto my feet and made my way towards Hoshiko with Tsukasa. He then tapped his hand lightly on the force that sent me back. The strange thing was that whenever he touched it, it would turn green. It was like when you touch still water, you cause a ripple. Tsukasa then came to a conclusion.

"It's a barrier. Hoshiko must be in some sort of dream and her mind has made a barrier prevent anyone to harm her" I was amazed.

"Indeed" said an old, deep, croaky voice. I then turned around to see an extremely old man in a wine coloured cloak. He had white hair as well as a white beard that went down to his belt buckle, and had amethyst coloured yes. There was only one thing I wanted to know, and that was, who the hell is this guy?

"W-W-Watanabe-sensei!" I heard Amaya and Hotaru-sensei stutter out. (AN: Hotaru-sensei is the nurse, just to let you know) Once I turned around, I saw that they were… bowing? This guy must be important. The nurse stood back up but Amaya stayed put. I then heard the man chuckle and walk towards her.

"You don't have to be so formal Mitsuki-san" he said to her, signalling for her to stand up, which she did. He then made his way over to Hoshiko and looked at her concerned. He then asked Tsukasa how she ended up in this state. He said that he didn't know. Then Amaya said that she knew and that she just fainted out of shock. It was then that Hoshiko began to stir. I was about to shake her by her shoulders until an arm was placed in front of me. My eyes trailed up and it turned out to be Amaya. She then spoke to me in a whisper.

"Remember, you can't go through the barrier." She reminded me. I nodded. Hoshiko didn't wake up, but something really did freak me out.

"Yori! Look at Hoshiko-san's wrist!" Tsukasa exclaimed. (AN: Yori Watanabe is the head master of Seiyo's Magic Academy) I then looked at the back of her wrist to see an image burning onto her skin. The image was a green leaf. This is really getting strange.

"What does this mean, Tsukasa-sensei, Watanabe-sensei?" The nurse asked, clearly worried.

"I know" Stated Amaya simply. The three adults were stunned.

"You do!" asked Tsukasa in disbelief. She nodded.

"She's been visited by Ivy. One of the three warriors who saved our realm from the dark ones over 1000 years ago" The adults looked speechless. Then I spoke up.

"Wait, does this mean that she was visited by a ghost?" I asked.

"Technically, a spirit. But if you wanted to put it your way then yes. She was visited by the ghost of Ivy" she replied. This sounds like the Christmas carol, you know, when Scrooge gets visited by the three ghosts.

"But how do you know for sure, Mitsuki-san?" Tsukasa asked her. Man he really does ask A LOT of questions. She nodded to something next to her, but in my eyes, there was nothing there. She sighed and brought her arm to the two men. They both gasped. On the back of her right wrist was an image, of a snowflake?

"Now do you believe me? Sensei, I was visited by Crystal." She said softly. Then suddenly, we heard a thump. AHHHHH! IT'S A GHOST! Whilst I stood there, scared like hell and to the point that I would piss myself. I heard the old man THE OLD MAN AKA WATANABE-SENSEI LAUGHING AT ME! He then said something that kind of shocked me. And it looked like it shocked Nagihiko a lot more.

"Mashiro-san, you can come out now." Watanabe-sensei chuckled out. Then, out from under the bed crawled out, a girl? The first thing that came to my mind was….. how old is this girl? She had long, blonde curly hair that reached down to her knees. Golden eyes and an extremely petite figure. Hey, she was a midget to me. This girl can't be the Mashiro Rima that Nagi saw when he was seven. She looks seven herself! Once she got up, she dusted herself off, and avoided Nagihiko's gaze. I wander what Nagihiko's thinking.

Nagihiko POV

Once I processed what was said into my brain, I was stunned for words. I kept my eyes on her, seeing how much she had changed. I wouldn't say that she hadn't changed at all, because then I'd be lying. In my opinion, she has grown ever more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She looked perfect for her age, minus the fact that's she's short for a 16 year old. For some reason, she looks uncomfortable with me here. Maybe she's just shocked seeing me here. Rima stood beside Amaya, and stayed there. Rima was talking to Tsukasa, Hotaru and Yori-sensei about something. Amaya and Rhythm were talking to each other, and as for Kukai, he had his thinking face on. He really does care for her, doesn't he? I smiled at this. After a couple of minutes, we heard a long creak. All these noises really are giving me the chills, or maybe that's just Amaya. Hmmm…. Everyone sure does looked freaked out, especially Kukai. He looked like he pissed himself!

"AHHHH! It really is a GHOST! AHHH! I'm sorry! -!"

"Hehehe, wow you really do get scared easily" giggled a female voice. I looked at Hoshiko's bed to see her sitting upright, rubbing her eyes, and, most importantly, AWAKE!

"HOSHIKO!" we all yelled out – besides Kukai. He just stood there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Hoshiko slowly got out of the bed. She then put her hat back on, and spoke.

"That's my name, don't wear it ou-ahh!"

"Hoshiko!" before Hoshiko could finish her sentence, Kukai ran to her at lightning speed and pulled her into a hug. She looked confused at first, but quickly returned his hug.

"Kukai…." I heard her breath out with a smile.

"I think we should leave them alone, so they can catch up" said Rima. Everyone nodded and left the room. Once we were outside, Yori-sensei left for his office, Hotaru- sensei finished treating Amaya's cuts and bruises, and left to substitute some classes. We all walked through the hallway; Rhythm and Tsukasa were talking whilst Rhythm had his arm around Amaya's shoulders. Rima and Amaya were talking whilst giving me quick glances when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Well, how about for a part of your tour, why don't you observe Rima and Amaya's classes? They do have the same schedule after all" Tsukasa suggested. Rhythm's eyes brightened.

"Sounds great! Right Nagi!" I nodded in reply. Truth is, I think it could be fun, observing how life is like here.

"Yeah" I said. I then heard Rima gulp along with Amaya.

"Uhhhh, yeah. A-about that" Amaya stuttered.

"You wouldn't happen to know, the time, w-would you?" asked Rima shakily. Tsukasa gave them both a confused look, but looked down at his watch none the less. Once he was about to answer, both Rima and Amaya's phones 'beeped'. They both flipped their phones open, and play a voice mail.

"It's fan time!" said a creepy voice. Then suddenly, we hear many LOUD footsteps, then the next think I knew. Me, Rhythm and Tsukasa were shoved to the floor and a huge crowd of boys surrounded both girls. I looked up from the ground and saw hundreds of boys of fan boys – I think -surrounding Amaya and... RIMA!

"Guys are you okay!" me, rhythm and Tsukasa shouted in unison we then heard a scream. SHIT! I've got to get RIMA out of there! And Amaya to, of course, I didn't forget, it's just that... I've got to save them! I tried shoving them out of the way, but nothing seemed to work! Arghhhh! Then suddenly, we heard... a trumpet?

Hoshiko POV – in the infirmary

Once Kukai ran to me, at lightning speed, everyone left. I wonder why? To be honest I wasn't really listening to anything of what any of them had said. The only thing I heard was Kukai screaming. (AN: ok, in my story - and in real life - my sister is a real KLUTZ! Not to mention, CLUELESS! She is one of the most clueless girls anyone would ever meet! I'm not trying to be mean to her or anything, but it is true. Just so you know what all the characters are like, I'm going to be posting a 'character profiles' chapter, for anyone who didn't/ or doesn't know what the characters, and my OC's are like. Hope it helps xxx) Kukai kept hugging me, even after they left. Once I came back to my senses, my eyes soften from their shock and my arms returned his embrace. We stayed like that, silent, for a couple of seconds. Kukai then spoke with relief in his voice.

"I'm so glad that you ok. I've missed you so much!" I giggled.

"Me to Kukai, me to." I said to him gently. I had my chin resting on his shoulder, as he did the same. I felt like my heart was going to burst. Memories came rushing back into mind, including the day... I first met Kukai. I don't think that I'll ever forget that day. As if he was reading my mind, he brought up the same subject.

"Hey, Hoshiko. Do you remember when we first met?" He asked.

"Yeah... and I'll never forget it..." I breathed out to him in a daze.

Flashback Normal POV

7 year old Hoshiko Mitsuki was out walking through the forest to get away from the crowd at the magic academy and to get some peace and quiet, however, she was only granted it for a couple of minutes. She was sitting on a tree branch, her emerald necklace reflecting the suns light in a glistening green. She heard rustling, but decided to ignore it, but little did she know that; that was a big, mistake. She got hit with a strong blast of energy that knocked her off the branch, falling to the ground in an immense speed. Hoshiko, in fear of falling to her doom, tensed her muscles, tears streaming out of her eyes and into the air. But she felt nothing, instead she felt herself in a pair of strong arms. Opening her eyes, she saw two magic hunters giving her and her saviour looks of disgust. Her eyes then set upon her rescuer; he had messy brown hair and a pair of the most amazing emerald eyes that she had ever gazed into. He gave her a goofy grin. Not before whispering his name into her ear, making her blush. He then turned back to the magic hunters.

"Oh hey there little boy, why don't u give us that girl." Said one of the men. Trying, and failing to persuade the emerald eyed boy in letting him have the young, petrified girl walk away from his grasp and into their grubby, greedy hands. The other man spoke up.

"Don't worry, we're not going to do anything bad to her" he said, lying through his teeth. Kukai shook his head, and slowly put Hoshiko onto the soft grass. He stood back up, and glared at the two men angrily.

"Never!" He spat at them. The two men were taken back at his bold move, but continued.

"If you won't give her to us, I guess we'll just have to take her by force." Kukai smirked at this. The two men eyed him in confusion.

"What are you smirking about?" One of them snapped. Kukai then started kicking his football (soccer ball) around, the next thing they knew, they were knocked out cold. Let's just say, Kukai has a VERY. HARD. KICK.

Kukai then sighed in relief and turned around to see a shocked Hoshiko. He walked over to her, and offered his hand. She took it with no hesitation, and was brought up to her feet. She dusted herself off and smiled brightly at her saviour.

"Thank you, so much!" She beamed.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're safe and sound. Oh and, I never got your name." He replied, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind. I'm Hoshiko Mitsuki." She stated proudly. Kukai smiled at this.

"That's a cute name. Oh, are you a witch?" He asked. She giggled at this.

"No, I'm a magician." She replied. Kukai's eyes widened in amazement.

"Awww, wow! That's amazing!" He commented.

"Oh, thanks" she said sheepishly. They then heard a 'beep' from Kukai's pocket, signalling that he had to go to practice.

"Oh, sorry. I got to go, I've got practice!" He said to her, making the girl frown.

"Wait! Can I give you something?" She asked him politely. He nodded. She then blew into her hands, a green light emerging within them. She opened her hands to reveal a bright, emerald green chain. She placed it around his neck, earning a confused look from Kukai.

"What's this for?"

"That chain shows how much I trust you to return, so promise me, that... you'll come back!" She asked him with hope in her eyes.

"I promise" he stated truthfully. Hoshiko's smile grew wider with every second. Then suddenly, she felt something soft press against her lips. It was Kukai! Her eyes widened in shock, but quickly closed as she savoured the moment. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"See ya later cutie!" He then ran to his school, and as soon as he was out of sight, she smiled and touched her lips.

"My first kiss..." She breathed out.

End of flashback POV

I sighed in relief. Kukai then removed his head from my shoulder and put it in front of my face, so that our foreheads were touching. Before I knew it, I found myself lost, in his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Hoshiko, I need to tell you something." he stated.

"Yeah?" he then spoke the three words that I have always wanted to hear. He opened his eyes, and spoke.

"I love you." He said seriously. My eyes widened, but quickly softened. My lips curved upwards into a smile. I felt Ivy's presence next to me. She was watching the whole situation.

"I love you too…." I breathed out. Kukai's smile grew wide from happiness. Ivy smiled happily at the scene before her. I giggle at the look on Kukai's face before he pressed his lips against mine, dragging me into a passionate kiss. We made out for a minute, but pulled apart to the sound of 'The Trumpet'. Awwww, man! Why does it have to be 'Fan Time' now!

"Kukai, we got to go now!" I told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the ruby hall.

Once we got to the middle of 'Ruby hallway', I saw a bunch of fan boys, shouting their heads off at the teenage boy on the floating platform in front of them. I also saw two boys that looked like twins; both had long, dark violet hair. I also saw Tsukasa, looking completely dumbfounded. I sighed. If it wasn't for him, all of the boys would most probably be trying to rape one of us. I continued to walk with Kukai towards the situation. That was when everyone noticed us and that was when I saw him, mine and Amaya's childhood friend. I laughed when I saw that Rima was behind him, and that he had Amaya tossed over his shoulder.

"Hoshiko-sama!" they fan boys screamed at me excitedly. They then started to run towards me, but I had a trick up my sleeve. I got my staff out quickly, it was now black and green for some reason.

"Ivy Frenzy!" I shouted whilst pointing my staff towards the running crowd. Next thing I knew, many thorned plants came out of the ground so they couldn't come any closer. I saw that Kukai had shock written all over his face. I smirked. I slowly made my way onto the platform with Kukai. All the fan boys looked extremely pissed.

"AKATSUKI! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FREEZE YOU TO DEATH!" screeched Amaya at her best guy friend.

"Akatsuki?" said Kukai and the two purple heads in a confused manner.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Said Akatsuki cheerfully.

**Amaya: That's the 4****th**** chapter all done! **

**Ikuto: Nice job**

**Amaya: Thanks! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Rate and review please! They keep me going! ^^**


	5. Preporations and 3 roses?

**Amaya: "Okay, I have now come to realize that I shall be saying this word quite a lot..." **

**Ikuto: "Oh, so Amaya's going to say a rude word huh?" *Ikuto smirks* **

**Amaya: "NO YOU IDIOT!" *kicks Ikuto somewhere VERY painful to men***

**Ikuto: "Owwwww! That was mean!" *Amaya ignores Ikuto* **

**Amaya: "Anyway, the word is sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I have a feeling that I might be saying this very often, so this is just a warning. So don't expect quick updates. **

**Ikuto: "Okay, I think I need to go to hospital now!" **

**Amaya: "Arggghhh! Anyway, here's the 5th chapter to my story, hope you enjoy it!" *Smile* **

**Miki: "Amaya doesn't own Shugo Chara, or any of its character****s.**

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"Akatsuki?" Kukai and the two purple-heads said in a confused manner. (AN: the best excuse for using 'purple head'! Hehehe)

"That's my name don't wear it out!" Akatsuki said cheerfully.

Akatsuki POV

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I stated cheerfully. I looked at the crowd of fan boys in front of me. Wow they sure look pissed! Let's see how pissed they can be.

"Sorry boys! Fan times over! We got visitors from Seiyo High, so shoo!" they all groaned and soon enough they left. This fun, this is very fun! So fun in fact, that I forgot about the girl I had thrown over my shoulder, who was screaming death threats at me and was pounding my back.

"AKATSUKI! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FREEZE YOU!" She screeched at me. I rolled my eyes. Same old Amaya.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, oh mighty snow queen." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice. Once I put her on the ground, she beamed a HUGE smile at me.

"Thank you!" She said, her smile growing each second. Yup! Same old Amaya! (AN: yup, that's me alright :D) I sighed. At least she hasn't changed. A smile tugged at my lips at the thought. I looked at my surroundings, nothing unusual. There was Amaya, Hoshiko, the midget Rima next to Hoshiko. But then something caught my eye, beside Tsukasa was a brunette boy, and two purple headed boys, one with a baggy hat, and violet eyes. The other one had no hat and ochre eyes. Who are they? I looked at what they were wearing, well there not from SMA (AN: Seiyo's Magic Academy) that's for sure. Then the thought hit me, they must be the guests from Seiyo! Since Amaya was beside me, I leaned in her direction and whispered my question.

"Ne, Amaya. Are those guys from Seiyo High?" She nodded in reply; a smile appeared on my lips. I looked at the three boys, a smile on my face and in my eyes. I guess it's time for introductions. I snapped my fingers and the next thing we knew, the floating platform disappeared.

"Ahhhh!" We all shouted/screamed in fear. I fell on the floor, face first. I rubbed my right cheek, owwww! Then, once I was about to get up, within seconds, Hoshiko fell on me with her stomach facing my back. What could possibly be worse than this? Then, I felt TWICE more wait on me, Amaya fell, but luckily for her, she landed sitting on us! (AN: not in the wrong way if that's what you guys were thinking. :s )

"Owwwww!" We all groaned out in pain. We all got off of each other and sat on the floor. Then a thought occurred to me. I looked at Amaya and Hoshiko and spoke.

"Hey, where's Rima?" They both looked either side of them, Amaya couldn't see her but that was when Hoshiko found her.

"Found her" she said simply whilst pointing in the direction of Rima. We all looked in the direction of where Hoshiko was pointing and, we were very shocked with what we saw.

"Oh" I started.

"My" said Hoshiko.

"Gosh" Amaya finished. There was Rima, in the arms of one of the purple heads. (AN: I think that you all know who that certain purple head). Me, Amaya and Hoshiko looked at each other and smiled at the pair. I then whispered to them.

"They sure would make a cute couple, don't you think?" They nodded in agreement, next thing we knew our ears were nearly BLEEDING from the sound that had reached us.

"I heard that!" Screeched Rima. We all started laughing at the blushing Rima. Then suddenly, Amaya and Hoshiko were both pulled up to their feet. I stood up to see who pulled them up to see the violet haired boy with the headphones with Amaya behind him and a chestnut haired brunette boy with Hoshiko behind him. I looked at them confused.

"Who are you?" The violet haired boy asked clearly annoyed. I wonder why.

"I'm Aka-!" Before I could finish my sentence, Amaya and Hoshiko stepped in.

"It's fine guys." Amaya said to them simply.

"This is Akatsuki Tanaka." Finished Hoshiko. Then Hoshi and Amaya looked at them straight in the eye.

"Our best guy friend." They stated to the boys in sync. When I looked at the boys, they kind of looked shocked at this. Things were starting to get awkward. SOMEONE SPEAK! I HATE AWKARD SILENCES! Then as if reading my mind, Tsukasa stepped in.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to inform the students about the visitors for today." I nodded along with Hoshiko and Amaya. The three sighed. Tsukasa then introduced all the boys, I found out that the brunette boy's name was Kukai Souma, the purple head with the headphones was called Rhythm and the other purple head who was still holding Rima, his name was Nagihiko.

"You know, maybe we should leave them two _alone_, if you know what I mean." Said Hoshiko. She had this smug look on her face. This sparked mine and Amaya's interest and we agreed. We told the Kukai and Rhythm and they agreed. Tsukasa quietly led us away from; 'The Scene' and we continued the tour. Once we were out of hearing distance, I popped up a subject that maybe unknown to the two boys.

"Hey Souma-kun, Fujisaki-kun. Did you know that Seiyo's Magic Academy isn't _just _filled with magicians?" The two boys looked intrigued by my question – more like a statement – and shook their heads. I then saw that sparked up Amaya and Hoshiko's eyes cheerfully. They both stood in front of the boys and smiled.

"Looks like we forgot to tell you, huh?" said Amaya rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Looks like we have some explaining to do." Chirped Hoshiko, quite happily. The boys both nodded in reply. The girls then started to skip backwards in sync with one another, signalling us to continue walking, which we did.

"This school isn't _just _full of magicians." Hoshiko stated cheerfully.

"This school is also for, what you call, monsters." Amaya finished with a smile. The boys stopped dead in their tracks whilst we did the same. I waved a hand in front of the pair. Nothing.

"What's wrong? It's not that shocking and/or surprising. Is it?" I asked them. They then came back to their senses and replied.

"It kind of is." Started Rhythm.

"We didn't actually think stuff like monsters ever existed." Finished Kukai, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Once he said that, me, Amaya and Hoshiko's expressions literally shattered. It was then that Amaya got back to her senses and popped up a question.

"Why not?" she asked them with curiosity.

"Well, it was just something that we never thought about until we met you two." Kukai said, pointing at both Hoshiko and Amaya. The rest of us sighed in relief.

"Well that's good, I think you boys need to know what we really are, or half are." Tsukasa said to them. I thought he might say that.

"What do you mean?" Rhythm asked him, confusion written all over his face.

"I mean, Amaya, Hoshiko, Rima, Akatsuki and the rest of the students are not only magicians." Tsukasa replied to him simply. I sighed.

"The guys right, we're not 'all' magician. We are also half of something else. What humans call 'monsters', or creatures from folklore tales and legends." I stated to them simply. Amaya and Hoshiko nodded brightly. I was the first to confess to them what my other half was.

"You probably never expected this, but we might as well tell you guys what our other half is. I'll go first." I paused then started a moment later. "I'm half magician and I'm a diamond wind bearer. Since I'm a wind bearer, ironically, I'm also half griffin. Oh, and if you were thinking that I turn into a gold thing with wings and protect treasure, you are wrong! When I transform into a griffin, all that changes is that grow a pair of gold wings that allow me to fly at an immense speed. Also, my powers double so I can use forbidden spells, attacks and defences." They looked surprised, I smirked at this.

Tsukasa then surprisingly told him that he was half ghoul/ghost. No he is not half dead if that's what you're thinking, it just means that he can use ghoul like powers. Next was Hoshiko.

"I guess I'm next. Well as you know, I'm half magician and I'm an emerald light and nature bearer; the only one in the whole school. I'm also half Dryad. Some Dryad's literally _live_ in trees, but most of us don't if that's what you guys thought. My role as a Dryad is to protect the forest. I have the power to move plant and/or vines or things like that, at my own will. I don't change or transform a lot, but my power does increase a lot." Once she finished, everyone looked at Amaya. She was startled, but sighed in defeat and confessed.

"Everyone in the school is half magician and half something else. I'm a half magician and also a sapphire ice and water bearer. This may be surprising to you but even though me and Hoshi are twins, I'm not a dryad like her." The boys looked surprised but Amaya soon carried on.

"I'm half Yuki-onna, I have the power to control ice and bend ice as well as snow at my own will. Our skin is always ice cold. For some reason, I can't stay in immense heat for very long, only for a couple of minutes, maybe an hour if I'm lucky. I don't change a lot, only my eye colour does, and like the rest of us, my power increases a lot when I transform." Once Amaya finished, she sighed in relief that they didn't freak out. Instead they smiled.

"It means a lot to us now that you're letting us know the truth about you guys." Rhythm said to us, Kukai nodded in agreement with a grin. Tsukasa clapped his hands together to grab our attention.

"Okay, I've got something to do, so, how about you guys take Kukai-kun and Rhythm-kun to see your classes." Tsukasa suggested. We all grinned at one another, signalling that we agreed.

"I've got potions class next." Hoshiko said with a sigh. Amaya had a grin on her face. I wonder wh-! Oh wait, she's got gym, and there doing basketball. I just remembered that. Then I suddenly remembered that I had gym as well. Oh no, I don't want Amaya **purposely **hitting me in the head like last time. I sweatdropped.

"I've got gym! And we're doing basketball!" Amaya exclaimed excitedly giving a huge grin. I saw Rhythm grin. I swear if he's going to do something dirty, I swear-! My thoughts were cut off when Rhythm spoke.

"Are you challenging me Amaya-chan?" Rhythm asked smugly. Amaya's eyes sparked with confidence whilst she replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I must warn you, at this school, basketball is nothing like human basketball." Amaya replied to him smugly.

"Then I guess this will be quite interesting." Said Rhythm.

"Indeed." Next thing I knew, they were off. I sighed. Kukai joined Hoshi-chan to her potions class with a smile. I like those guys, but I swear if they break my best friend's hearts, they _will_ regret ever doing so and regret meeting me. I then made my way to the boy's locker room calmly.

* * *

><p><span>Rima POV<span>

Nagihiko still held me in his arms, even after they left. This is kind of awkward if you ask me. Silence fell upon us for a couple of minutes until I had the confidence to speak up.

"Nagihiko, do you mind putting me down?" I asked him cautiously. His eyes stared into mine, as if they were searching for something; but what? He obeyed and slowly put me down so I could stand on my own feet. I turned to face him but his bangs were covering his eyes. Does he not _want_ to see me? My emotions twisted into sadness and disappointment.

"I have to go to class." I said calmly, turning on my heel and about to walk off. But something stopped me. I looked behind my shoulder to see that Nagihiko's hand grasped mine. I blushed at this. Then, with a small tug, I fell into his chest. His arms snaked around me like a snake, never wanting to let go. I could hear his slow, calm heartbeat against my eardrums. I then felt him brushing his hand through my hair, causing my hat to fall off.

He moved his bangs so I could see his ochre glazed eyes. He smiled down at me, caressing my cheek lightly, causing me to blush a little more. He chuckled at this; I could feel his chest rumble as he did so. He then started to lean down and once he a centimetre away from my lips, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him close to me, causing our lips to connect. We both closed our eyes and pulled away from the kiss a few seconds.

He gave me a loving smiling before he pecked my cheek and lean down to my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my ear, sending shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. He then spoke.

"I love you, my little fire phoenix." My eyes widened in shock. How did he know that I was half phoenix?

"Tsukasa told me, if you're wondering how I knew" I nodded in reply. I then pulled away from the hug, earning a confused look from Nagihiko.

"I've got to go to class. And you're coming with me." I picked up my hat, put it on, and dragged Nagihiko by the hand to my next class.

Normal POV

The bell finally rang, signalling that it was the end of last period. The students of SMA had a few hours left until curfew. Rima, Amaya, Hoshiko, Akatsuki, Nagihiko, Rhythm and Kukai, were in the school's huge ballroom, where the performance would commence. The room was filled with decorations where ever you looked. It was stunning. The usual chandelier that would hang from the high ceiling was replaced by a huge disco ball, the lights in the room causing the balls reflection to be sent off in many directions.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kukai exclaimed in amazement.

"What the hell happened in here?" Akatsuki asked in disbelief. The girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, I think that this is amazing! The performance is going to be great!" chirped Hoshiko.

"Yeah!" shouted Amaya in excitement, punching her fist in the air.

"Yeah, maybe for you, but not for me." mumbled Rima. The twins put an arm around their small friend a grinned.

"You never know, a little bit of magic can sort any problem! Well, that's what Hotaru-sensei says anyway…" trailed Hoshiko and Amaya together. Next thing they knew, they were glomped by a turquoise haired girl known as Kurumu.

"Amaya, Hoshiko, Rima! We have your outfit's ready for you!" Kurumu exclaimed happily. Amaya's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Show me the way!" Then, Amaya and Hoshiko followed Kurumu to wear the outfits were, dragging Rima with them.

"I HATE being dragged!" Rima screeched.

"Well if you weren't so slow, we wouldn't have to drag you now would we?" The twins said to their blonde haired friend. Once the girls looked at the outfits, they grew pale.

"Why this?" Hoshiko asked Kurumu, holding up the outfit. **(AN: The outfits are just going to be some of the ones from the Rosario + Vampire video of discotheque.)**

"Because it makes you look sexy! You've got to impress the boys you know!" exclaimed the turquoise haired girl. She gave her friends a wink before being shoved out of the way by the pink haired teen, Moka.

"Rima, Amaya, Hoshiko. Three boys came just a few minutes ago; they left these three boxes for you." Then the girl gave each of the three girls a box, each was coloured their favourite colour. The girls gave her friend a confused expression.

"Who were they?" Asked Rima.

"I'm not sure, I couldn't see their faces because they all wore masks." Answered Moka. Mizore, Yukari,Ruby and Kokoa soon joined the group of girls to see what was hidden each box. The three girls opened their boxes to see a single rose in each. Hoshiko's rose was a cream colour that seemed to glow under the light moon through the window. Amaya's rose held a glistening ice blue colour, which seemed as if the rose had just been frozen, giving it a sparkling effect. Rima's rose was a blazing red that seemed like a fire coming to life.

"There beautiful…." Breathed out Rima, Hoshiko and Amaya together. Ruby looked at each rose, examining them.

"They must have been expensive. These are very rare roses." She said to them. The girls nodded.

"Hey look, there's a note in each one!" exclaimed Kokoa. The three girls grasped the note in their hands, reading it. Once finishing their notes, they all blushed strongly.

"What's it say?" asked Yukari and Mizore. Hoshiko was the first to read hers out.

"My little flower, I hope you like this rose. Its beauty cannot match to your own. Your kindness and smile, they make me love you more. I send this with all of my love." Amaya was next.

"To my snow princess. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I love everything about you, even if you may have flaws; which in my eyes you don't. You are perfect in every way; I want to melt any sadness that you hide. With all my love." Lastly was Rima.

"To my fire phoenix. This rose is a symbol of the love that I have for you. Seeing you makes me love you more and more with each passing day. I want to hold you in my arms, and earn your love. For now, my identity remains a secret from you, but I will reveal myself to you soon. With all my love…." All the girls stared at each other. They all gulped.

"Who could these be from…?" breathed out the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya: "Okay, so that's the 5<strong>**th**** chapter done!" *sighs in relief***

**Ikuto: "It's good"**

**Amaya: "Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, that REALLY keep me going! Please!"**


	6. Dragons,strange meetings,sleepover!

**Amaya: "I know I haven't written in quite a while, so sorry. But I've got some more tests coming up soon and I need to study"**

**Ikuto: "Really Amaya? I bet that you don't you even study for those mini tests your teachers set up." *Amaya fuming***

**Amaya: "What did you say! I do study! How do you think I came 4****th**** in my maths tests and have the best results in Science, huh! Explain that smart ass!" *fire around Amaya***

**Ikuto: "You know what, I'll shut up now." *Ikuto shaking in fear.***

**Amaya: "I thought you might, hehehe... Anyways here's the next chapter to my story! Hope you enjoy it, and please review!"**

**Su: "Amaya doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, desu ~!" **

_Recap_

_"Who could these be from…?" breathed out the girls._

Rima POV

We all stared at the roses in our hands. Who could this be from? We all got back to our senses and thought up a plan.

"Should we tell the boys about this?"Amaya asked. All of us shook our heads.

"HELL NO! We should keep this between us, agreed?" Suggested Kokoa. We all nodded at each other. I then noticed that Amaya and Hoshiko were panicking.

"What's wrong! You look like you're having a spasm!" I yelled at them.

"Where are we going to put these boxes so the boys don't see them!" they whispered/shouted at me. I face palmed.

"You know, there's a REASON why we go to a Magic Academy you know!" I said to them. They then stopped panicking and sweatdropped.

"Ohhhh ~. I knew that!" They both said in sync.

"Sure ya did" I muttered. Then, with the click of our fingers, we sent the boxes to each of our rooms. I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Nagihiko, I thought. Kukai and Rhythm soon came after, putting their arms around either Hoshiko or Amaya.

"Well hello girls." Nagihiko said, dragging each word along. The girls waved.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends then?" Kukai asked Hoshiko. She nodded.

"Girls! Introduce your selves!" said Amaya. They obeyed. Moka was the first.

"Hi! I'm Akashiya Moka, but call me Moka please!" She chirped. After all the girls introduced themselves, the boys did the same.

"Well, I'm Fujisaki Rhythm as you know. Also, Amaya's boyfriend" he said, giving Amaya a wink making her blush.

"Souma Kukai! I'm now officially Hoshiko's boyfriend!" he said, a huge grin plastered on his face whilst he tightened his grip on her waist. I giggled.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, forever Rima's boyfriend" he said, giving me a tug on my waist. The girls 'awwwed' at us.

"Hey guys, what's the time?" Amaya asked us, her eyes wondering the ballroom for a clock.

"It's about 11:45, when have you guys got to be back?" Akatsuki asked them. The boy's faces grew pale.

"Shit." Said Kukai and Rhythm. I raised an eyebrow.

"We were meant to be back at half 9." Nagihiko said, gulping in fear.

"And? Why do you look so scared?" Kokoa barked at them.

"Well, the thing is, we have to walk through the forest. And there's this 'Legend' about how the ghost of Asami Chieko haunts the forest. And so far, all of the people that have walked into Blood Forest, have either been found unconscious, or have come back with terrible tales of their horrifying experience!" Kukai sputtered out whilst making 'scaring' movements with his hands. The human boys looked terrified. I took a glance at the girls and Akatsuki, then finally we all burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The boys looked at us confused.

"What are you guys laughing at!" Asked Rhythm, pissed off. I saw Hoshiko and Amaya clutching their stomachs because of the pain of laughing too much. When they finally cooled down like the rest of us. They fell back to back and sat on the table next to them, still back to back.

"Ahaha... sorry... but –!" Amaya said but Hoshiko finished.

"How can you guys believe that stuff? We walk through Blood Forest 2 times a week but we don't see a thing." Said Hoshiko as if it was obvious.

"Maybe it's just another one of those human claims of ghost's to be in the forest, _again_.Guys, yes there are ghosts and spirits in Blood Forest but none of them are seeking revenge." Said Amaya. The boys stood still. Tsukune then walked to us with an old book in his hands.

"Hey guys, I've heard those rumors. Most of them aren't true and are just claims, but some are. Oh, I'm Aono Tsukune by the way. How did she die, do you guys know?" he asked them, looking up from the book to the boys.

"Oh do we ever." Breathed out Rhythm. Kukai gulped whilst Nagihiko turned even more pale. Asami Chieko. That name rings a bell. My thoughts wondered to my frightening dream last night. I met Shana, one of the three warriors whom protected our realm. Then, right as Nagihiko was about to speak, I screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed out in pain. Everyone crowded around me in worry.

"Rima! What's wrong!" Nagihiko shouted in worry. I held out my wrist. On my wrist, an image was burning onto my skin. Literally. It hurt so much I started to cry. Amaya and Hoshiko looked at each other, than back at me. They then started to chant a spell.

"Right now is a time of need. So please, oh please, hear our plea. Stop time and make our world unseen!" Once those words were spoken, time stopped. Only me, Amaya, Hoshiko, the girls, Akatsuki, Tsukune, Rhythm, Kukai and Nagihiko were still moving. We were in our own little world, literally, but only for a short time. We were in a kind of bubble, so we didn't see the outside of the bubble which was the ballroom.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Amaya and Hoshiko screamed whilst shoving their way towards me. I sat on the wall of the bubble, holding my hand to my chest, kicking my legs everywhere, continuously screaming like mad, in pain. Tears streamed out of my eyes like a waterfall, soaking any open skin and my clothes.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out, sobbing. I tried gritting my teeth together to ease the pain, but nothing worked! Amaya and Hoshiko made Ruby and Yukari put a charm on me so I would stop moving, but it didn't work very well.

"RIMA!" Amaya and Hoshiko screeched at me. I opened my eyes, my vision slightly blurry. I kept sobbing and sobbing. Nagihiko and the boys looked at me with pitiful eyes, he was about to run to me but Amaya turned to him, I could see the ice in her eyes. She grabbed Nagihiko's neck and shoved him against the wall. Hard.

"No offense to humans but, what can you do? Let us do the job." She snapped at him. Despite her being a girl, she is very strong, especially when she's angry. Akatsuki and Tsukune tried to calm Amaya, and that was when I saw the spirit of Crystal by Amaya's side and the spirit of Ivy by Hoshiko.

"Sorry Amaya-chan, but I have to help her." He managed to choke out. He kicked her left thigh. Hard. Rhythm came running to her side but Amaya used only the movement of her hands to throw Rhythm across the room.

"I'm so sorry Rhythm, but you can't come near me right now..."

"You wouldn't understand" she told him.

What Nagihiko didn't know was that he kicked her ice scar. Whilst I was in pain, I thought about what Hoshiko and Amaya told me about them. When they were at a very young age, two assassins from the dark realm attacked Amaya and Hoshiko. They put a curse on them, and the mark was a scar. This may be weird but, Amaya's scar looks almost crystallized in her skin, same with Hoshiko. It's like a crystal was stuck in their skin and couldn't be taken out. In some ways it looks beautiful, but the memories were ugly, and were kept hidden.

"AHH!" Amaya screamed out in pain, but I couldn't help her. Mizore ran to Amaya's side since they're both Yuki-onna's, they are really close. Nagihiko was literally only a few feet away from where Hoshiko was crouching down in front of me. That was when she drew the line.

"Hoshiko! Get him before he touches Rima!" Amaya and Mizore shouted at her. Hoshiko smirked.

"Got it!" she chirped out. She gracefully stood back up and spun around to see Nagihiko coming. With her arms at her side, she swiftly clicked her fingers and her emerald green wand was in her looked at the human boys from Seiyo and smiled at them slightly. Her smile then broke.

"Sorry boys. But we can't let you near Rima right now." She said to them solidly as she stopped Nagihiko in his tracks with just one look from her eyes. The boy's gave her a strange look; Nagihiko balled his fists in anger.

"And why the hell not!" Nagihiko yelled at her, clearly pissed. His eyes shot straight at me and I shook my head. I spoke to him through his mind. '_Nagihiko. You shouldn't mess with magicians or any being that you thought never existed. Especially the ones at this school, and especially these girls around you. And especially me.'_ I said to him sternly. I was about to speak to him again but Hoshiko cast the before I could do anything.

"I can't tell you why Nagihiko-kun and I'm very sorry about that. It's something that you'll never understand." She paused. "And I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do, but you leave me no choice." She said to them sternly.

"Huh?" the boys let out, confused. Her eyes then slowly turned a bright spring green mixed with a dark forest colour.

"Let out the forest of thy thoughts. There is a lesson ought to be taught. These foolish humans know nothing of this world. So let thy forest twist and twirl. Plants like these are decorated with thorns. With the memories I hide which are tattered and torn. These plants grow, deep, deep below. They've only come up to say, hello." **(AN: Okay, I know the word 'thy' doesn't mean 'my', it actually means yours. But just pretend that it means 'my'. Please. Oh, and all of the spells that you'll see in the next chapters are mine. So NO stealing! Ask if you want to use one, I might say yes, I might say no) **she finished the spell off with her cute smile, then before we knew it, thorned plants sprouted out from the ground and grasped Nagihiko, Rhythm and Kukai.

"I'm really sorry about this but." She paused. Her voice pure with sincerity. "It's for your own safety. So just stay put." She said with an apologetic smile. She turned to me again as I carried on crying. I saw Shana. The three of us and the other's; beside Nagihiko, Kukai and Rhythm, saw Shana as well as Crystal and Ivy. Shana had fire red hair and scarlet eyes. Crystal had midnight blue hair and had piercing frozen blue eyes. Ivy had forest green hair and spring green eyes. All of the girls had our uniform on but they were each colour coded to their hair and attribute. Shana's scarlet orbs moved to me and grasped my burning wrist.

"AHHH!" I screamed out in pain again. Nagihiko's eyes shot to me with great worry while the other boys had their mouths agape. Nagihiko tried wrestling through the vines, but it was no use. I spoke to his mind again. _Don't be so naive! _I said to him. He looked at me shocked. I shook it off._ If you keep moving and try to fight it off it will only tighten its bind around you._ I snapped at him. The pain kept coming back as tears poured out of my eyes. I sobbed and sobbed.

"Rima! It's going to be fine. We just have to get this over with." Amaya reassured me. I nodded. The mark finished burning and I looked at it only for my eyes to widen. On the inside of my wrist was a blazing flame. Once the burning of the picture finally stopped and was permanently on my skin, our three spirits (Crystal, Ivy and Shana) grabbed each of our wrist's and brought them together. A bright light surrounded us. The one around Amaya was ice blue and midnight, and the whole area around us was covered in ice. A forest green colour emitted from Hoshiko and plants like snow drops crept through the ice and onto the surface. The plants that surround Nagihiko, Rhythm and Kukai were now clocked in ice, and with the thud of Amaya's hand, the now frozen plants shattered into millions of pieces, releasing the boys onto the floor. As for me, I was literally surrounded by fire, but it didn't melt the enchanted ice that painted these walls. The fire scattered around the room like goblets for light. Once the light faded, everyone could see Shana, Ivy and Crystal.

"Oh my GOD!" everyone screamed, beside Kukai, Rhythm and Nagihiko. The 1000 year old girls scratched the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Uhhhh, is it _that_ shocking to see us here?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Um, I suppose not. We are magical beings." Mizore said whilst sweatdropping.

"Yeah... We really should be getting used to this by now." Moka said blushing.

"Good..." Said Crystal.

"I don't get why you guys are so shocked." Said Rhythm confusingly.

"Yeah... Who are you guys any way?" Kukai and Nagihiko asked curiously. We gasped. Oh wait! They don't know yet, do they? I sniggered quietly. Shana sighed and made her way over to the three boys along with Ivy and Crystal. With the wave of her hand, she brought the boys up onto their feet.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed shocked. Shana giggled.

"If you are really that shocked, then you _really_ don't stand a chance with these guys, if you don't know what _else_ our kind can do." She said to them harshly, emphasising the 'else' in her sentence.

"That's a bit harsh though, isn't it?" Akatsuki snapped at them. Crystal giggled lightly. She folded her left arm against her chest and propped her right elbow on her hand.

"It maybe harsh..." She smiled devilishly and her eyes turned into a frightening ice blue. "But it's true..." And with the wave of her hand, an icy wind blew. Blocks of ice crept their way onto the boy's feet.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Kukai, trying to move his feet, whilst the other two boys did the same. At that point, two fingers clicked. It was Ivy.

"Please forgive them boys." She said honestly. With the stomp of her foot, sharp plants binded the ice and with much force, squeezed the ice so it shattered, letting the boys free.

"We don't mean to sound harsh..." She said.

"We are only trying to warn you..." Crystal sighed out.

"By giving you a little taste of what people like us can do. For the dark ones shall rise again." Shana warned them. The girls, Akatsuki and Tsukune gasped. But we already knew.

"Dark ones?" Rhythm asked. Shana smiled at them, then turned to us.

"The girls will tell you." She said.

"But we'll give you a heads up." Crystal and Ivy said in sync.

"It starts, way back. To our time. In Blood Forest." Shana said. The boys shivered.

"AHHHHHH!" Amaya and Hoshiko screamed. I shot my head to look at them. Why were they screaming!

"WHY are you screaming?" I shouted at them. They held a shaking finger down to our knees. My eyes widened in shock.

"This isn't..." Hoshiko gulped. "What I think it is, right?" She asked. The girls walked towards us and stood behind each of us. A smile reached their lips.

"It sure is!" Ivy screamed with delight.

"It's our dragons!" Shana and Crystal exclaimed. Right in front of me, was a fire red egg about the size of my head. Hoshi's egg was forest green while Amaya's was midnight blue.

"Oh." Started Hoshiko

"My" Amaya said.

"God" I finished. Once we got back to our senses; we screamed.

"It's a friggin dragon egg!" Shana helped calm me down and started talking.

"Now Rima. Dragon eggs are extremely rare to find so, I want you to look after my dragon, Minori." She said to me with a smile on her face. When she said that to me in my dream, I didn't think she actually ment it!

"Same goes for Amaya! I want you to take of Tsubasa for me."

"Yep! Now it's your turn to look after Sora!"

We nodded with a smile. I've always wanted to have a dragon. Everyone gathered around.

"Wow! Those are some eggs!" Kukai exclaimed. We gave him a stare and he backed up. Then a thought struck me.

"When will it hatch?" I asked Shana. She giggle at my question.

"A dragon _chooses_its owner, not the other way round. So, it will hatch when you say it's name." My smile grew wider. I brought the egg into my lap and strocked it with my thumb.

"Minori..." I breathed out. Then suddenly a light emitted from the egg. I started to hear many cracks_. It's hatching!_ I thought with excitement. The light then faded and in my lap, was a crimson red dragon. It was about 3 feet long and had rubies decorating its skin. Red spikes decorated the end of its tail and a red gem was on its chest. The girls 'awwed' at the dragon. It let out a small roar. It looked up at me with its scarlet orbs and studied me. I thought that it was going to attack me, but instead it flew to my shoulder and rubbed its cheek against mine affectionately. I giggled.

"Well hello there Minori ~" I said cheerfully, it roared in response. I giggled again. I then heard Amaya and Hoshiko say their dragon's name, causing them to hatch. Hoshiko's dragon was forest green and had emeralds decorating its body. It also had a gem at the top of its head. Amaya's dragon was ice blue and was covered in crystal like ice. On top of its head was a crown of ice crystals. Each of our dragons leaped upon our shoulders and roared. We smiled. So did the 3 girls.

"Looks like they trust you." Ivy said smiling. Crystal and Shana nodded.

"We have to go back to our spirit form now, but remember, we'll always be right next to you." Shana said with a smile. We nodded. That was when the time bubble popped and we were back to our own world.

Tsukasa walked towards.

"You know guys; you really should be getting back to your school. Humans can't go through the forest at this time of night. So you better get going." He said. The boys shivered. I face palmed. I then thought of an idea.

"How about we walk with them! We know a few routes the forest and we could always fly over it." I chirped. The girls nodded.

"Yeah! Plus we do need to go on our nightly stroll. And it's a full moon tonight!" Amaya chirped with Moka. Tsukasa gave in.

"Fine. I guess you can." He said, we cheered.

"But." He started. We groaned.

"Ughhhh!" he chuckled.

"But, you _have_ to be back by curfew which is 6am. Got it?" We nodded. The boys looked at us confused.

"3am? You go to bed at 6am?" they asked astonished.

"Yeah! School here starts at different times depending on each season. Since its winter we start at 6 that's the time when your school can't see us since its pitch black outside. So since school starts at 6, we officially finish at midnight. But since we have the preparations to deal with, school ended early. So we our curfew is 6am in winter." Amaya said.

"Unlike you guys, you guys start at around 8 maybe 9, so you would finish at around 3 o'clock maybe. So you would have to go to bed at 9 or 10, since you usually stay up." Hoshiko told them.

"How do you guys know that we stay up late?" Kukai asked. We raised an eyebrow.

"It's normal for people around our age, right? Plus, you may not notice us, but we do notice you. And we can hear you guys throwing parties all the way from hear. Keep that in mind." I told them, they nodded.

"Okay guys! It's is 5 to 12! So you better get the guys to their school quick!" Tsukasa said to us. We nodded.

Rima POV

We were right at the entrance to the forest. I heard the boys gulp. I whacked Nagihiko lightly on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" he asked.

"Don't be scared! You may not know this, but they say the forest's alive!" I snapped. The other boys shivered at my words.

"Ready guys!" I shouted.

"Hell yeah!" us magic beings shouted. The boys on the other hand, were a different story.

"No..." they quivered. I rolled my eyes. Kurumu got out her wings and started floating off the ground. Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Kokoa had their brooms, same with Ruby and Yukari. **(AN: I know they don't have brooms, but in my story they do.)** Me, Amaya and Hoshiko made our broom appear and hopped on.

"Wait! Do we get on with you?" Kukai asked. I nodded. So, Kukai got on Hoshiko's broom, Rhythm went with Amaya and Nagihiko got on mine. I smirked.

"You know, you are _really _going to regret this." I told Nagihiko. He looked at me confused.

"Why?" He asked. I laughed lightly.

"You'll see... Just hold on tight, and I mean it" I told him. He tightened his hold on my waist.

"LET'S GO!" I shouted. And with that, we shot through the sky like bullets. All of us were in the forest, mid-air, near the top of the trees. I haven't had this much fun for ages! I started laughing out of enjoyment and kept on hand on my broom to steady me and the other one of my hat to keep it on my head.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" I felt Nagihiko chuckle behind me.

"YAHOOO!" I saw Kurumu doing twist and twirls in the sky. I giggled.

"WHOO HOO!" I heard Amaya and Hoshiko shout out together followed by Rhythm and Kukai laughing.

"C'mon Tsukune!" I saw Moka go ahead of Tsukune on her broom with Tsukune trying to catch up.

"YEAH BABY!" I heard Akatsuki shout out! I laughed harder. I looked at Minori who was still on my shoulder. She roared quietly making me giggle.

"You really do have a perfect life, huh Rima?" Nagihiko whispered in my ear. I sighed. If only he knew.

"You could say that." I partially lied. That was when it happened. We were halfway through forest when we started getting hurt.

"KYAA!" that was Moka down, Tsukune helped onto his broom and took off the Rosario. I flew deeper down into the forest so I was a couple metres off the ground. I saw shadows standing on the tree branches. Oh no. There here. I looked around each tree, my eyes widened in shock.

"AHHH!" Amaya and Hoshiko were both hit. Oh no. I felt Nagihiko's fall a bit. I snapped.

"HOLD ON!" I screamed. He nodded and tightened his grip. I swerved through the branches and flipped through the leaves. Nagihiko was literally holding on for dear life. Someone then cast a frozen water spell on me. Since I'm a fire attribute, water spells have an effect on me.

"AHHHH!" The power sent me flying along with Nagihiko and I felt a cut on my arm. I spoke to Minori. _Minori, please save Nagihiko, I'll be fine._ Then through my blurry vision I saw Minori, and she was not a little dragon anymore, she was huge! She swooped up Nagihiko onto her back and wrapped her tail around me. She gently landed on the ground and I saw Nagihiko quickly get off her whilst she unwrapped her tail, making me slump onto the ground. I groaned out in pain.

"Owww!" Nagihiko ran to me and put his arms around me.

"RIMA!" he shouted, shaking me to see if I was still alive. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I pulled away before he could kiss back. I put my hand on his cheek.

"I am alive you dummy" I winced. "I'm fine, just a few scratches. Nothing more." I told him. He blushed.

"I was worried!" he said, defending himself. I giggled lightly. _BANG!_ I gasped and jumped right up. I then saw Amaya's dragon fly down here with Rhythm on its back along with Amaya. Hoshiko's came down with Kukai and Hoshiko riding it. Both girls were injured. Everyone else eventually came.

"Guys! We're being attacked!" I said. They nodded.

"We _have_ to get the guys home, now!" Kokoa snapped.

"No offense but they wouldn't last a minute with the magicians in the woods." Ruby said. We nodded. Then suddenly, a shot of magical energy came to me. I dodged it in the nick of time but it made a small cut on my cheek. I touched it making me wince.

"Well, that's going to leave a mark in the morning." Amaya said. I pouted. More shots came.

"Oh no! They're firing at us!" Hoshiko said! We told each of our dragons to go into the sky and keep a watchful eye out for more danger. We put an invisible charm on each of them so they couldn't be seen.

"Rima! We have to get the guys back!" The inner Moka snapped at me whilst kicking one of the magicians that fired at us. All of them were here.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Magical Basin!" Yukari shouted. A few of them were knocked out. The two witches cast more spells whilst we did the same. Kokoa used Nazo to transform into a weapon and began to hit the magicians. Hoshiko stayed on her own whilst Amaya and Mizore covered the whole place in frost. They were casting more and more spells at us.

"RUN!" I shouted. We ran north to the school whilst we cast more spells behind us. I got out my staff. Kurumu was clawing the magicians with her sharp nails. Akatsuki made a whirl wind which blew a few of them away.

"Fire screech!" I screamed out. A hot blaze shot out of my staff and struck an individual magician. Moka kicked more of the magicians.

"Forest call!" Hoshiko shouted and vines from the ground and grabbed two of them. Mizore made ice crystals sprout out from the ground blocking the path or stabbing them causing them to turn into ash. _They must be pawns, not the real ones_. I thought.

"Ice dagger!" An icy wind blew making the forest moan. Sharp shards of ice shot out from Amaya's wand and pierced the pawns.

"Minori! Take Nagihiko and the others back to Seiyo High!" I shouted, she nodded and swept Nagihiko up into the sky.

"But Rima!" he objected. I shook my head.

"It's safer! We'll be fine! I promise!" I shouted back.

"Tsubasa!"

"Sora!"

"Take the Kukai and Rhythm back as well!" Hoshiko and Amaya shouted in sync. The dragons nodded. Despite the boys protesting about it, we shook them off. Once they were off, I focused back onto the pawns. With one last final blow, they were gone.

"Phew." I sighed out.

"Well, that was fun" Hoshiko breathed out with sarcasm whilst kicking a twig.

"Yeah..." Amaya and Kurumu said. Tsukune then put the Rosario back on Moka and she fainted in his arms. He held her bridal style. _I bet he likes that_. I thought.

"Hey guys" Said Ruby. We walked over to her to see that she was looking at one of the tree trunks.

"These scratch marks are new" She said whilst trailing her finger across them. I gulped.

"I thought that there were no more evil witches and sorcerers here. I thought they all perished in the war." Said Amaya. Ruby nodded.

"They did..." Akatsuki and Amaya gulped.

"Ghost!" We saw Asami Chieko. She was white and see through. Her hair was white and flowed down her back.

"Don't be scared! I've only come here to warn you that something is coming!" she told us.

"What's coming!" I asked, she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't you that." She said hanging her head low.

"I want you to do something for me..." she said quietly. We nodded for her to continue.

"Catch my murderer." We nodded. Then she vanished right before our eyes. Our dragons came and we got our brooms from the ground.

"My broom!" shouted Amaya, Hoshiko and Akatsuki. Their brooms were nearly snapped in half. They had to use magic to repair them but they needed more care. So they hopped on the dragons. And with that, we flew into the night.

Rima POV

Once we got back to the school, it was about half 1 in the morning. The two boys left for their rooms so they

"Hey guys, why don't we have a sleep over? We can have it my room since it's one of the biggest ones." Ruby suggested. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah! Plus tomorrow's Saturday so we can go into Magicians square!" Hoshiko suggested, we nodded and went to our rooms to get our stuff.

When I was near my room, I accidently bumped into someone, making me fall on my back.

"Sorry! Let me help you!" I grabbed the hand that was placed in front of me and was pulled up to my feet. I blushed when he grabbed my hand. My heart is beating so fast! His voice was deep and seemed familiar.

"Thank you..." I trailed off because I saw him running down the hall. I could only see his auburn hair. I blushed. Why does he seem so familiar?

Amaya POV

I walked down the hall toward my room only to bump only to bump into someone causing my hat to fall off, I nearly lost my balance but someone caught me by my shoulders. I looked up to find myself lost in a pair of my chocolate brown eyes. I gulped. I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Sorry about that!" he picked my hat up for me and I put it on.

"Thank you..." But, he was already down the hallway. I only saw his eyes and his dark brown hair. Why does he seem so familiar?

Hoshiko POV

I walked down the green hallway, in a hurry to get to my room but bumped into a boy around my age. I was about to fall back but he grasped my hand and pulled me up into his chest. I laid my arms on his chest, breathing heavily. Why is my heart beating so fast? I could feel his breath on my hair. I gulped.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked up to see a pair of forest green eyes. Before I could do anything, he let go of me and walked down the hallway. I could only see his light brown hair.

"It was my fault..." I trailed off. Who is he!

Normal POV

All the girls were soon in Ruby's room. It had dark purple walls, a closet on the other side of the huge room decorated with purple sakura flowers. The queen sized bed had sheets which also purple and had two black pillows on.

Everyone had their PJ's on, so it was their official girls night. So that meant a few secrets being spilled but kept within the group.

"Let's get started!" Kokoa shouted.

"YEAH!" The girls shouted in enjoyment.

**Amaya: "Well that's that!"**

**Ikuto: "About time!"**

**Amaya: "Well I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE review! They keep me going!"**


	7. A Little Taste of what's in store

**Amaya: "Okay! I hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter! And don't worry you Rimahiko fans, there shall be MORE Rimahiko!"**

**Ikuto: "Really? I think Amuto is WAY better!" *grins***

**Amaya "Ikuto, no matter how many times you beg me there will be no Amuto!" **

**Ikuto: "You're so mean!"**

**Amaya: "Anyway, ignoring stupid Ikuto. I hope you guys really did enjoy my last chapter and I hope you liked the little surprise with the new boys! Don't, worry! You'll find out who they are in time! Take it away El!"**

**El: "Amaya doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!"**

**Amaya: "That's right! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!"**

_Recap_

"_Let's get started!" Kokoa shouted._

"_YEAH!" The girls shouted in enjoyment._

Rima POV

We kicked off the sleepover with just your regular talk. Ruby's room was the biggest out of all of ours. I don't know why, it just was, her room was attached to Yukari's so she had no trouble in getting her things. Everyone was dressed in their PJ's. Ruby wore a dark purple sleeved top and lilac coloured pyjama bottoms. Yukari-chan, wore a white t-shirt and purple bottoms. Kokoa wore an orange vest with red pyjama bottoms that had bat prints on them. Mizore wore a light purple vest with dark blue shorts. Kurumu wore a turquoise vest with orange shorts. Moka wore her regular pink. Hoshiko wore a green sleeved top with white shorts that had smiley face prints on them. Amaya wore an ice blue vest with dark blue shorts that had snowflake prints on. As for me, I wore a yellow sleeved top with orange shorts to match. We all plopped onto our colour coded sleeping bags and sat with legs crossed.

"Oi! Kokoa! You know in chemistry class, that guy was staring at you again!" Amaya said making Kokoa blush.

"Awww! Kokoa's got a secret admirer! How cute!" Squealed Moka. Kokoa started to blush even more.

"Does he stuff love notes in your locker or something?" I asked curiously. Now her whole face was bright red.

"N-N-No! Of course not! What makes you say that!" She stuttered out. We giggled. I pointed to her bag; a love note was sticking out of it. She ran like hell and stuffed it back in.

"So what!" she shouted. We laughed.

"Don't worry Kokoa; just turn him down like a normal girl." Said Amaya. Kokoa nodded with a smile and sat back down on her sleeping bag hugging her pillow.

"Anyway, did you hear? Since there's the performance and everything, they're cancelling all tests and homework!" Shouted Kurumu. We cheered. I then heard a camera flash. I twitched. Gin-senpai...

"Hey girls. I think we have ourselves a little peeping tom!" I said. The girls looked pissed. I made my way over to the window and opened it.

"Oh! Uhhh, I can explain!" he protested. I gave him my evil glare; he looked like he just pissed himself!

"Save the explaining for later!" I shouted and kicked him in the face sending him flying down. I turned around and sat back down on my sleeping back.

"Nice kick." Said Kokoa.

"Thanks!" I said proudly. Minori lay beside me. I figured out that she could change her size so now she was about a metre and a half long, same with Sora and Tsubasa whom were lying next to Hoshiko and Amaya.

"Hey guys. When I was going to my room I accidently bumped into someone. And I don't know why but he seemed really familiar. I was about to fall but he caught me. I don't know why but I was blushing like crazy! He had brown hair and really dark brown eyes. I have to say he was really cute but I didn't see all of his face because he went away before I could even say 'thanks you'. You guys wouldn't happen to know who this guy is, would you?" Amaya asked. That was when me and Hoshiko spoke up.

"That's exactly what happened to me! But it was someone else" we looked at each other then looked back at the other girls.

"I've seen that guys like that all over this school. It's hard to identify just one." Ruby said. We sighed.

"But why was my heart beating so fast?" I asked myself. The girls gasped.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You like a guy that you just met?" Moka asked astonished. I shook my head.

"N-NO! I'm Nagihiko's girlfriend..." They nodded.

"You sure Rima? You know how humans can be. The great warriors also fell in love with humans as well, but later found out that they were being cheated on with a human girl. They were so upset, that even after the war the girls wouldn't speak to anyone. They casted 'forget me' charms on the boys whom they loved. They say it was one of the causes of how they died." Said Kurumu with sorrowful eyes. A frown spread across my lips.

"I'm sure, well, at least I think..." I muttered to myself.

"Hey guys, have you heard the legend of Blood Forest-desu?" Yukari-chan asked. We shook our heads. She laughed evilly. We froze in terror.

"Y-Y-Yukari-chan? Are you alright?" Moka asked petrified. Yukari-chan snapped her fingers and that made the lights dim until it was pitch black with only the glow of the moon as our light source. Out of nowhere, Yukari-chan had a torch in her hand and held it under her chin making her face look terrifying! We gulped.

"The legend of Blood Forest! – desu~ Well, it's all in the name, desu~. Centuries ago, when the three warriors were very small, Blood Forest was a sacred land to evil witches, sorcerers and magicians alike, desu! This castle, still stood all that time ago, along with Seiyo High, desu~! Humans do not know of this castle's existence, until to this day since that little bugger saw us going to our rooms, desu~..." She muttered the last part which made us all laugh.

"Anyway, desu! In the centre of the forest there is an area which there is an area with no trees, only trees surrounding it, desu~. The witches, sorcerers and magicians would kill any human or even magical being which trespassed into the forest. Asami Chieko was one of them; it was about 80 years ago when she was killed, desu~. She was dared to walk into Blood Forest at night and on the full moon too. She decided that she would do it so she wouldn't be called a wimp, anyway, when she about halfway into the forest, she was spotted by the witches. So they went after her, desu." Right about now was the part when we were all hugging each other. Me and Hoshiko had a blanket over our heads and were hiding behind a pillow. Kokoa and Ruby were under a table! Mizore and Amaya had a huge blanket over their heads and were hugging each other. Kurumu and Moka were shivering and were under a blanket. I gulped.

"She ran for her life, that was when she reached this school, desu~. She had nowhere to go because she couldn't go through the barrier no matter who many times she tried. The vampires then started to go after her as well as the witches. She reached the circle and suffered a terrible death. They say the victims of who have been killed in forest; they say that their scratch marks are still on the trees, and that their names are still written there, in blood..." she finished the story and turned the lights back on whilst turning the torch off.

"That's it! No more scary stories!" Mizore and Amaya shouted in sync, the rest of us nodded in agreement. Yukari-chan sighed and shut the window that I opened to kick Gin-senpai earlier.

"What's the time guys?" Hoshiko asked curiously. Ruby looked at the clock which was on her bed side table and replied.

"It's only half 4. We have an hour and a half until its curfew. I've got a couple of movies; do you want to watch some?" Ruby suggested.

"Okay! Let's watch a comedy! How about 'Rush Hour 3'!" suggested Hoshiko and Amaya. **(AN: I don't own! It is REALLY funny!)** For the rest of the sleepover, we watched a couple of movies with popcorn of course! Talked about the upcoming performance and finished with a pillow fight! Turns out Kurumu won, I think you can guess why. One of the reasons why is because she's a boob monster! It's not like I'm jealous or anything, but beside Yukari-chan, I'm the only one well, without a chest... I am NOT jealous! I slowly pulled the top of my sleeved top so I could look down my top. I sighed. Then Kurumu put her arm around me in a friendly way.

"Awww! Is Rima-chan jealous! Don't worry they'll grow!" she said cheerfully. I growled.

"Actually Rima I've been wondering but why are you so small?" Kokoa asked. My eyebrow twitched.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Yukari-chan the same question?" I asked pointing a finger at Yukari-chan. "No offense!" I said, she nodded and sighed.

"Well, unless you haven't noticed, Yukari-chan is one year younger than us" Amaya said.

"Dammit..."I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you drink any milk Rima?" Moka asked. I froze.

"No..." I lied. I do drink milk but NOTHING works!

"Liar" Hoshiko said. I was shocked. I sighed.

"Okay, fine I do! But nothing works!" I said.

"Awww! Don't worry Rima you'll grow soon!" The girls, minus Yukari-chan, chorused. I twitched. After half an hour, it was curfew.

"C'mon guys! It's lights out!" Moka shouted. We agreed. We got into our sleeping bags and with the snap of our fingers, the lights were out.

Nagihiko POV

I woke up at about 10 o'clock in the morning when the sun hit my eyes. I know it's late but I couldn't get to sleep! I stretched and sat up in my bed. I trailed my mind back to the memory of last night. I couldn't get it out of my head. Rima could be dead! I groaned at the thought. Someone knocked on my door.

"It's open!" I yelled as I sat on the side of my bed. The door opened to reveal Kukai and Rhythm already dressed.

"Hey" they both said emotionlessly.

"Hi" I replied. It was silent for a couple of minutes until Kukai broke it.

"Why don't you give Rima a call, we tried calling Hoshiko and Amaya but it went straight to voicemail. Tsukasa did give you her number right?" My eyes lit up. I quickly got dressed into a white V-neck and jeans with white sneakers. I grabbed my phone, flipped it open and dialled Rima's number.

"Please answer! Please answer!"I kept muttering. After 2 rings, she answered.

"...Hello...?" She groaned out. A smile spread across my lips.

"Hey Rima? What are you doing awake so early?" I heard someone in the background. I think it was Moka-san.

"Rima! It's me, Nagihiko!" I said into the phone. I waited for a reply and finally got one. I could hear Rima moving in the background.

"Oh! Nagi! Why did you call me? I was asleep! Hey wait; hey Ruby what's the time?" I then heard Ruby reply in the background.

"It's quarter past 10 so let me go back to sleep Rima!" Ruby yelled and I heard Rima sigh.

"Why did you call me at quarter past 10? You know that I'm asleep at this time" She said a bit irritated followed by yawn. Oh, woops! I forgot.

"Sorry! I just wanted to see if you were okay! You made me go on your dragon and come here without any other answer! I thought you died! I heard screaming from the forest and I saw a bunch of lights!" I shouted at her. I could tell that she winced. She sighed.

"Nagihiko... *sigh*, when I say that I'll be fine, I mean it. You really have to trust me more. We only have scratches and bruises but we'll get them treated later on today, most probably in about 8 hours, something like that. Amaya and Hoshiko are fine, although they are still upset that their brooms broke like Akatsuki's. If you listen carefully you can hear Akatsuki crying in the background over his broom" she snickered at the last part. I listened carefully and I could actually hear him!

"Is he in your room!" I asked angrily.

"No! That would be weird. His room is just a few hallways away." No that made me more certain.

"Anyway, I need some more sleep *yawn*, so I'm going to go." She said, I was almost upset when she told me this.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, bye." I said into the phone.

"Bye, bye" she hung up as I let out a sigh.

"Are they okay?"Kukai and Rhythm asked worryingly. I nodded in reply whilst putting my phone in my pocket.

"She said that were perfectly fine besides having a few cuts and bruises. They're going to get them treated once they've woken up." They nodded with a smile.

"You guys knock yourselves out on my xbox. I'm going to have some breakfast." I told them. They immediately ran to my xbox and started playing some random games and threw themselves onto my couch. I rolled my eyes. I made my way into my small kitchen and started to myself some breakfast.

_Half 6 in the afternoon – Rima POV_

The sunset slowly hit my eyes causing them to open slowly.

"Arrghh..." I groaned. I rubbed my eyes groggily I plopped my right arm out to the side. I hit someone.

"Owww!" I looked to my right to see Amaya glaring daggers at me through her arms. I gulped and laughed nervously. I sweatdropped.

"Uhhh, sorry." I said. She growled lowly and stuffed her head into her arms again. I sat up and looked around, everyone was half asleep. I sighed. I stood up and walked toward Ruby's alarm clock. I pointed my finger at the alarm clock, waved it, and with that the alarm clock shrilled to life.

"Arghhhh!" The girls groaned. I smirked and made the alarm clock go louder. Next thing I knew a bunch of pillows were thrown at me.

"We're UP!" The girls screamed at me. I snapped my fingers and the alarm clock silenced. After a couple of seconds they finally crawled out of bed, did our daily routines, and got dressed. Since it was a Saturday we didn't wear our uniforms, obviously. Ruby wore dark blue skinny jeans, a black vest with a purple cardigan over it. Yukari-chan wore a purple T-shirt with a black mini skirt under it since the T-shirt went down to her mid thigh. Kokoa wore a wine coloured shirt that had sleeves that reached to her elbows and black skinny jeans. Mizore her white and purple shoulder off with a black mini skirt under it. Kurumu wore a turquoise t-shirt that tight around her body with a purple ribbon tied around the collar, and also wore a purple mini skirt with it. Moka wore a light pink blouse and red mini skirt. Hoshiko a bright green sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it. She also wore silver coloured skinny jeans and black ballet flats. Amaya wore a black vest with an ice blue shoulder off jumper over it, with a black mini skirt and black thigh socks to match. I wore a white camisole and with an orange shoulder off to over it, I also wore a white mini skirt with orange ballet flats to match.

Once we were dressed, we scattered the room for our wallets. After a couple of minutes of searching, I finally found my orange and yellow coloured wallet.

"Found it!" I said. Amaya and Hoshiko came to me and smiled when they saw the wallet.

"Isn't that the one we got you for your birthday?" Amaya asked. I nodded. When I turned 16, they got this wallet for my birthday, I know that it's not really the best gift, but Hoshiko gave me a 'BFF' key chain to go with it. So I kept it on my keys. On the key chain, there was the word 'BFF' dangling from the key chain and around were little rubies used as decoration to make it more eye catching. There was also a little butterfly key chain that dangled from the chain. And lastly, if you turned the 'BFF' sign around, there was a little message engraved into the metal.

'We're best friends forever Rima! Hope you like your birthday present!

From - Amaya and Hoshiko!

PS: the others pitched in too! We all have matching key chains!'

I smiled at the memory. I'm pretty sure they still have the key chains seeing as they're attached to their keys. Amaya and Hoshiko held their keys out in front of them. Like mine, it had the word 'BFF' written and had jewels around it dangling. The jewels on Amaya's were enchanted ice crystals and on Hoshiko's were emeralds. And like mine, they had another little key chain. Amaya's was a snowflake and Hoshiko's was a hibiscus. Kokoa's was a little bat, Yukari's was a witch hat, Ruby's was a raven, Mizore's was a lollipop, Moka's was a mini version of her Rosario and Kurumu's was a purple ribbon with stars. **(AN: have I missed anyone?) **

"Okay! It is now officially 35 minutes past 6! Let's get moving otherwise the mood lollies will be gone!" Kokoa shouted. Once she said that, we were gone in a flash.

"Wait for me!" she screamed. I smirked.

"Eat my dust!" Hoshiko shouted teasingly. That sure got Kokoa pissed.

"You little...!" She started going faster. Hoshiko started going backwards! Once we were outside, Hoshiko clicked her fingers and her now fixed broom popped into her hands. She hopped on and poked her tongue out at Kokoa which made her even more pissed off, thus making her run faster! If that was even possible.

"You gotta catch me!" She shouted. Kokoa got on her broom and chased after her. I laughed.

"C'mon! Let's get on our brooms!" Moka shouted. I nodded and snapped my fingers together and climbed onto my broom. Since Amaya's broom is still getting fixed she went on Mizore's broom.

"Let's ride through the skies! Yahooo!" Screamed out Kurumu while I giggled behind my hand. With the confidence growing inside of me, my broom shrilled to life and shot me through the orange sky.

Amaya POV

We finally made it to magicians square. Let me tell you the full history of this place. Magicians square has been here since the beginning of time. This ancient place is one of the great landmarks of our world. Nothing has been changed, the bricks have never been redone, and no new work has ever set foot here. The enchantment repels any of that; it also makes sure that this place stays as it is. So what we see here today is what people would have seen all those centuries ago. I hopped off Mizore's broom as it dissolved into dust. I took a huge breath of the air.

"Ahhh..." I sighed out in relief, stretching my arms out. Mizore walked beside me stretching her arms behind her.

"It's great to be here again, huh? Amaya-chan" She said to me, I nodded. The rest of us soon came and I could see Hoshiko and Kokoa running around the huge fountain in the heart of the square. The fountain was huge! In the middle of the fountain was a statue of Crystal, Ivy and Shana. Their wands were poised up and had water shooting out of them. I glanced into the fountain's water and saw a ton of coins. They all came from different countries, but they currency we used in the Magic realm was Spellta. **(AN: MINE!) **100 Talto's made a Spellta. The coins were made of gold and silver. If you were lucky you could find a Trinity coin which are made from a variety of gems. They say they hold special powers that can tell the truth from lies. They're real, this place used to be full of them, until the war. I sighed to myself.

"Hey guys! The sweet shops open!" Hoshiko shouted. A smile painted across my face. I then saw Kurumu flexing out her wings. I ran over to her.

"Be careful Kurumu-chan! Humans are here as well!" I hissed at her. She gulped and snapped her wings back in. She sighed in relief that no one saw.

"C'mon guys! Let's go to the sweet shop!" Yukari-chan shouted at us cheerfully. We nodded and raced there.

"Hello ~!" We chirped, the bell ringing as we entered. The shopkeeper popped her head up from the desk and stood up straight.

"Oh girls, I haven't seen you for a while!" We giggled. We knew the shopkeeper well. Her name was Sakura. She had short, curly golden blonde hair that reached to her shoulder and had and your normal fringe. She's about to finish Magic University and specializes in magical sweets and potions that can do just about anything. She loves sweets and has this talent to make anyone smile. Today she was wearing a short sleeved polo shirt and a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh. She also had a pair of magenta eyes. We had a group hug to celebrate our reunion.

"Sorry! Things came up. Like school." Hoshiko said. We all laughed.

"That's okay! Anyway! How would you guys like to try my new ice cocoa swirl?" She asked cheerfully placing her hands on her hips.

"HELL YEAH!" We shouted, she laughed and brought us into the heart of her shop, this was the magic part. The front of the shop was quite big and had sweets and treats everywhere you looked, but the centre of the shop was where all the amazing and enchanted treats were. We skipped through the huge store and hopped into the shelves of the rainbow shop. Bubbles were soon blown into the air to add to the cheery atmosphere. Each bubble was coloured and was glistening in happy dust.

"Oh my gosh! You have fairy dust here!" I blurted out in shock; she nodded skipping toward me.

"Sure do! I also have a whole stock of truth and lies fairy dust. Want to buy some?" she asked handing me 2 bottles of truth and lies, plus a bottle of pure fairy dust. I nodded.

"How much?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. This stuff is not cheap. It's usually an OK price, but this kind was expensive.

"16 Spellta's for the two bottles of truth and lies. But for you, since I know that you have to study this stuff, I'll make it 10 Spellta's." She paused, placing a finger on her chin. 10 Spellta's for 2 bottles of this stuff! Today is my lucky day! A grin displayed onto my face.

"Really!" I asked, shocked. She nodded and lifted a finger.

"But!" oh no hear it comes. I thought, rolling my eyes. She noticed and flicked my forehead.

"Oww!" I groaned out.

"It's not that bad! Anyway! 10 Spellta's for the two bottles of truth and lies, and 2 Spellta's for the pure dust" I asked raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on my hip. 2 Spellta's for _pure_ fairy dust? She's hiding something.

"2 Spellta's for the pure dust? What's the catch" she grinned mischievously. I took a slurp of the ice cocoa swirl in my hands.

"I'm glad you asked that Amaya-chan. Well, all I want you to do is sing 'Cinderella Syndrome', right in the heart of the square." She told me. I froze.

"That's not so bad, but why 'Cinderella Syndrome'? I wrote that when I was 13?" **(AN: I know, I didn't, but in the story just pretend Amaya did. Okay? I don't own this song, but it is my most favourite vocaloid song ever!) **I told her, flailing my arms around.

"Ahhhh. Well, I honestly love that song. Plus, I want you to wear this." She then clapped her hands twice and a short blue number was in her hands. I gulped. The dress was light blue and had a sort of sweetheart bodice. It had thin, spaghetti straps and was tight at the waist but flared out at the hips. The skirt was layered and sort of had ruffles; it reached my mid thigh and had a mixture of blues. The bow at the back was tied and the sash of the bow reached just over where the skirt ended. There was also a pair of long white gloves to match and glass slippers. **(AN: Type in on youtube, Kagamine Rin S W - Cinderella Syndrome, and the dress that the girl is wearing is the same that Amaya is wearing but blue!) **

"No!" I said. She brought the dress toward me even further.

"Yes! If you don't do it then no fairy dust! But, if you do, I will give you anything you want from this store." She told me. Must resist... Nope, I can't do it. I took one last slurp of my ice cocoa and shoved it at Sakura.

"Gimme that dress..." I grumbled. She smirked. I snagged the dress from her hands and ran for a place for me to change. I ran into one of the bathrooms and locked the door. Making sure the door was locked; I stripped myself of my clothing -beside my underwear- and slipped on the blue dress. I fitted the pure white gloves onto my hands; they went just past my elbow. I stepped into the glass slippers, tied the bow securely around my waist, giving one last tug on the bow, I took a look at myself in the mirror. The dress looked good on me, it matched my blue streak and my jewellery. The glass slippers weren't so see-through that you could see my feet through them, but they were un-breakable. I grabbed my other clothes and folded them together, I blew into my hands and my bag from my room suddenly popped into them. I placed my clothes into the bag and threw it up high into the air. I grabbed my wand and with the wave of it, the bag burst into blue flames. The ashes fell into my hands, I froze them and once I folded my fingers over them to make a fist, I felt the now crystallized ashes melt into my skin. I sighed; Crystal came out in her spirit form.

"You okay?" She asked me concerned. I nodded gleefully, showing her a gloved thumbs up. She giggled.

"You know you look really cute in that." She told me, examining my dress with a smile.

"Thanks" I said. She then hovered toward me.

"Sing your heart out when you get out there." She whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. She vanished into the sapphire gem in my necklace. I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. The girls were there. I froze. They started smirking.

"Awwww! You look so cute!" Rima said, pulling at my cheeks. I grumbled lowly. The others agreed with grins from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes, but I could feel the blush spreading across my face.

"Shut up..." I said stubbornly, stamping a glass slipper on the wooden ground. Sakura hopped in front of me.

"Let's go~" she chirped cheerfully, dragging the last word along. She dragged me outside and there was a huge stage where I would be singing on. I gulped, the wind running through my hair.

"No!" I said. I was about to run but they all grabbed me.

"Don't worry Amaya-chan! We're going to be performing as well. That's why we're dressed this way." Hoshiko told me. She was right. They were all wearing different clothes. Rima worn jean shorts, and an orange shoulder off with a grey vest under it. She even wore white wedge heels so now she was my original height since I was wearing 3 inch high heels on. She also had white, gold and silver bangles on with gold, dangle heart earrings.

"Awww! Now you're my original height!" I squealed out! She growled making me gulp.

Hoshiko wore a white tube top with a yellow butterfly print on; she also wore a yellow skirt with ruffles that reached to mid-thigh, yellow stockings with black heels. **(AN: on youtube, type down ** **[Vnsharing] Hatsune Miku - Yellow - Vocaloid vietsub – and the outfit that Miku wear's in the video is the one that she wears for the performance.)** Lastly she wore yellow 3 inch heels and a pair of gorgeous yellow dangle earrings. Moka had on a bubble gum pink vest with a matching white mini skirt and a white cardigan. Like the rest of us, she also wore heels but hers were. Kurumu had a really tight turquoise vest on with a white mini skirt. She also heels. Yukari wore a red t-shirt with a black skirt and red heels. Mizore wore an ice blue shoulder off with a blue skirt to match with her purple heels. Ruby wore a purple top, black skirt and purple and black heels. Kokoa wore a pink vest with a matching skirt and red heels.

"Let me guess..." I pointed to Sakura who had a winning smile on her face.

"She bribed you too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They all nodded. I sighed.

"Oh well, let's just hope not many people see." Sakura started to giggle. I froze.

"You didn't, did you...?" I asked her warily. She nodded. Before I knew it she was on the stage with a blow horn!

"HEY! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOY'S AND GIRLS! ALL OF YOU LAZY BUMS FROM SEIYO HIGH AND SEIYO ACADEMY!" Now everyone in the area was looking her way. Silence fell. I face palmed. This is not going to end well.

"GRAB EVERYONE YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T, YOU ARE GOING TO MISS MY AWESOME FRIENDS GIVE YOU GUYS A PERFORMANCE THAT YOU'LL ONLY GET TO SEE NOW OR TONIGHT AT SEIYO ACADEMY! SO IF YOU WANT A TASTER, GET YOU BUTS HERE RIGHT NOW! THESE GIRLS ARE, RIMA MASHIRO, AMAYA MITSUKI, HOSHIKO MITSUKI, MOKA AKASHIYA, KURUMU KURONO, YUKARI SENDO, MIZORE SHIRAYUKI, RUBY TOUGO AND FINALLY KOKOA SHUZEN!" Once she finished with that, _lovely _speech, she jumped off the stage and landed in front of us.Before we could knock some sense into her, the whole place was already full of people to witness our little show. I gulped.

"Who wants to go first!" I asked, faking a smile. They all glared at me, I sweatdropped. Sakura then brought out a list.

"Don't worry! I have that all planned out! First, is going to be Moka-chan!" Moka blushed in embarrassment. "Then Mizore-chan, next is Yukari, Kurumu, Ruby, then Kokoa, Hoshiko, Rima and finally it's Amaya!" she had a huge smile on her face. I bet she's enjoying this.

Once the crowd was gathered, the lights dimmed and the beginning of Moka's song, Akai sweet pea started to play. The lights snapped on and she was greeted with a huge round of applause, and with that she started to sing her lyrics into the mic.

_Haruirono Kishani notte umini_

_Tsurete itteyo_

_Tabakono nioino shatsu ni_

_Sotto yorisoukara_

_Naze shiriatta hikara hantoshi_

_Suguitemo anatatte temo_

_Nigiranai I will follow you_

_Anatani tsuite yukitai_

_I will follow you_

_Choppiri kiga yowai kedo sutekina_

_Hitodakara_

_kokorono kishibeni saita_

_Akai suitopii_

_Shigatsuno ameni furarete_

_Ekino benchi de futari_

_Hokani hitokagemo nakute fuini_

_Kimazukunaru_

_Naze anataga tokei wo chiratto_

_Mirutabi nakisouna_

_Kibunni naruno?_

_I will follow you_

_tsubasano haeta buutsude_

_I will follow you_

_Anatano onaji_

_Seishin hashitte yukitaino_

_Senrono wakino tsubomiwa_

_Akai suitopii_

_Sukiyo kyoumade atta dareyori_

_I will follow you anatano_

_Ikikataga suki_

_Konomama kaeranai kaeranai_

_Kokoroni haruga kita hiwa_

_Akai suitopii_

She finished her song with a blush spread across her cheeks which made the applause go even louder! She ran off the stage, stumbling a bit but finally made it to us.

"I did it!" she chirped out, we cheered. Sakura glanced at her schedule and pointed a finger at Mizore. She waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Watch me 'wow' the audience" I chuckled under my breath. Sarcasm much? She got onto the stage and started singing like she was in her bedroom, basically, so confidently, an icy wind started to brew along with the lyrics of 'Say yes'.

_Sora ni say yes kanashii koto ga atte mo_

_Itsumo say yes kimi wo shinjite ite ne_

_Ai ni haguretari_

_Sabishisa ga namida ni makesou na toki wa_

_Omoidashite minna hitorikiri ja nai to_

_Yuuhi ga hodou ni otosu kage no you ni_

_Sotto kubi kashige dareka ga kimi no koto_

_Yasashiku mitsumete iru_

_Yuuki wo dashite tonde ne kowogara nakute heiki yo_

_Yume no omosa sasae aeba hashireru wa_

_Sora ni say yes V no sain wo agete_

_Ok say yes namida wo fukitobashite_

_Motto say yes chikara no kagiri tooku_

_Sore wa say yes seishun e no messeeji_

_Ikiru no ga totemo suki_

_Sekaijuu ga kimi wo matteru_

_Nayami wo hanashite hitori de nakanai de_

_Kokoro wo tojitara ashita ga mienakute_

_Yume mo michi ni mayou wa_

_Daiji na kimochi tsutaeru kotoba wa sagase nakute mo_

_Nakiyamu made senaka ni te wo fureteru wa_

_Sora ni say yes kanashii koto ga atte mo_

_Itsumo say yes kimi wo shinjite ite ne_

_Sora ni say yes V no sain wo agete_

_Ok say yes jibun ate no messeeji_

_Seishun ga totemo suki_

_Sekaijuu ga minna matter_

She gained a huge applause and skipped off the stage. She had a winning smirk on her face and gave us a thumbs up.

"Your boyfriends are in the audience just to let you know, hehe" WHAT! This is so embarrassing; I'm going to sing the song I made when I was only 13! Someone help me! _There's no point Amaya, hate to break it to you but I'm not even going to help you out of this_. I growled at Crystal's voice in my head.

Yukari happily skipped onto the stage, waved her wand about and sung into it, her voice echoing throughout the square. Delicate ni suki shite. I sweatdropped. Sakura was enjoying this as she was dancing to the beat.

_otoko no ko to chikau onna no ko tte_

_suki to kirai dake de futsuu ga nai no_

_demo suki ni nattara ikutsu ka no_

_mahou wo miseruwa hontou yo_

_sou yo onna no ko no hatto wa_

_hoshizora ni tsuki no kofune tabe_

_yume wo sagasu koto mo dekiru_

_deriketto ni sukishite deriketto ni_

_sukishite sukishite sukishite_

_kirai to kanjitara teokure mitai_

_sayonara ga kokoro ni afureteshimau_

_kyoominai hito to ichido mo_

_issho ni irarenai watashi-tachi_

_sou yo onna no ko no hatto wa_

_nana-iro ni hikaru niji no you ni_

_kaze ga fuku dake demo kawaru_

_deriketto ni sukishite deriketto ni_

_sukishite sukishite sukishite_

_sou yo onna no ko no hatto wa_

_hoshizora ni tsuki no kofune tabe_

_yume wo sagasu koto mo dekiru_

_deriketto ni sukishite deriketto ni_

_sukishite sukishite sukishite_

Our very own, booby monster was up next. She cart wheeled onto the stage, her body bouncing everywhere, which turned all the boys on, beside the loyal ones! Here comes, Nagisa no Deka Melon. She winked at the audience and started to sing.

_anata ga suki to tokimeku FURUTSU ga_

_BIKINI kara hachikiresou_

_purun purun poron_

_anata no HAATO hitori shime shitakute_

_kidu kanai furide chirari tokiwadoi POOZU_

_nano ni …_

_kocchi wo mina i SHAINESU BOI_

_kimemashita gouin niicchau !_

_yaffu yafufutsu_

_sun sun sun PARASORU no shita de kami no_

_hoshi no RIBON wo hodoite shigekiteki na himitsu ageru_

_NON NON NON hazukashii keredo ii no_

_anata wo toriko nishichau CHANTO hitomi wo mite_

_koishiteru watashi nagisa no deka MERON_

_tokubetsu amai manatsu no SUITSU ha_

_ikaga desho daki tsuita no_

_punin punin mugyun_

_awateta kao mo nandaka nikurashii_

_mou sukoshi warui ijiwaru shikake chaukara_

_datte …_

_koibito RAIN kose zuni_

_suki nano ni kuchibiru ga tooi yo_

_yaffu yafufutsu_

_sun sun sun waza to kenka shite nigeru_

_namiuchigi wa demo tsurete nure ta suhada tsukamaete ne_

_NON NON NON furueteiru kedo HEIKI_

_anata no jiyuu nishite to sotto to iki de iu_

_mimimoto de tsumi naosha BERI deka MERON_

_yaffu yafufutsu_

_sun sun sun PARASORU no shita de kami no_

_hoshi no RIBON wo hodoite shigekiteki na himitsu ageru_

_NON NON NON hazukashii keredo ii no_

_anata wo toriko nishichau CHANTO hitomi wo mite_

_koishiteru watashi nagisa no deka MERON_

She waved goodbye and blew a kiss to the crowd and skipped off the stage happily.

"I was AMAZING!" we sweatdropped.

"Not as amazing as mine was!" Yukari warned her. Oh no, here comes another arguement.

Ruby sang her song Shinkokyuushiteru, and Kokoa sang her song Positive Rock N Roll. Next was Hoshiko. I took a glance at her. She looks confident.

"I'M GONNA BE AWESOME!" she burst out. She ran onto the stage, she held her emerald microphone in her hands. The music started and she followed the beat. She was doing the dance perfectly! I saw Kukai climb onto Nagihiko and Rhythm's shoulders. What's he doing? We raised our eyebrows. He had a blow horn! With one go, he shouted.

"C'MON HOSHIKO! YOU CAN DO THIS, REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU!" Me and the girls awed. We saw Hoshiko blush. She then began to sing.

_itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku _

_shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne _

_kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo _

_kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai_

The whole scenery changed and stars shot across the sky. I smiled. The effects of a magicians love. I saw Hoshiko smile. She really is enjoying this; isn't she? I giggled when I saw Kukai's face. He was smiling from ear to ear.

_kimi no egao torimodosu tame _

_nandodemo boku wa uta o yamenai _

_ikutsu mo no yoru o koe _

_kono negai kanau sono hi made_

_akirameteita kowarekaketa senritsu o _

_hiroi atsumete mouichido mahou kakeru no_

_kimi no egao torikaesu tame _

_itsudatte boku wa uta o yamenai _

_nagareru hoshi ni negau _

_kono omoi todoku sono hi made_

_piriodo wa mada hayasugiru yo _

_tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan _

_ano asa no hikari o One More Time _

_ano basho o daremo ga sou minna matteiru_

_kagayaku you na Yellow no asa _

_itsudatte bokura wasurerarenai _

_oto to hikari no shawaa _

_owaru koto no nai Step & Clap_

_kimi no egao torimodosu tame _

_nandodemo boku wa uta o yamenai _

_ikutsu mo no yoru o koe _

_kono negai kanau sono toki made_

Once she finished, the crowd erupted into applause. She was grinning like crazy. She jumped off the stage and Rima walked on slowly. Her face was bright red. It was now Nagihiko's turn.

"RIMA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE GREAT! I LOVE YOU!" he had a grin plastered onto face making her blush even more. The music started and she followed the beat throughout the entire performance.

_My Silky Love nijuuyo jikan zutto _

_My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi _

_My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi _

_My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku_

_SUKI to ieba kantan na no ni _

_KIMI ga mae ni kichau to _

_KYARA ga sobie watashi no KOTO wo jama shiteru_

_itsumo naraba tsuyoki de IKEru _

_sonna seikaku na no ni _

_donna ganbatte mite mo kabe wa kuzusenai_

_sasshite hoshii... kono kimochi wo _

_dakara watashi wa itsumo KIMI ni _

_daisuki da yo to okuru shisen _

_saidai no yuuki de!_

_yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO _

_KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto _

_ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte _

_wasurekaketa koi no kizuato _

_kyuu ni uzuki dashita no KYUN to _

_itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to _

_iwanakya... ima yori yowaku nacchau yo_

_SUKI to ieba raku ni nareru no _

_HONTO wakatteru noni _

_kuchi ni shitara KIMI ga hanarete shimai sou_

_donna kaze ni omottendarou? _

_KIMI wa watashi no KOTO wo _

_ima no kyori wa tan ni tomodachi nandarou na_

_KIREIGOTO kamoshirenai kedo _

_kizutsukitakunai tada sore dake... _

_nante jibun ni iikikaseta _

_nigeteru dake da yo ne_

_yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO _

_kondo, kizutsuita nara kitto _

_nido to dare mo ai senakunacchau _

_mune ni hibiku sake sou na oto _

_kaban no soko ni aru yo kitto _

_ano hi shimai wasureta mama no _

_SO-INGU KITTO ga doko ka ni aru hazu..._

_nijuuyo jikan zutto _

_My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi _

_My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi _

_My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku _

_My Silky Love nijuuyo jikan zutto _

_My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi _

_My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi _

_My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku_

_yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO _

_KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto _

_ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte _

_yowasa wo kakusu tame ni waza to _

_tsuyogatteta to shite mo kitto _

_itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to _

_KIMI ni kono kimochi wo chanto tsutaeyou_

She finished with a pose; loud whistling and applause filled my ears. She blew a kiss to Nagihiko and spoke into her mic. Crap! It's me next! Her bangles jangled as she moved her hands around.

"Okay! Lastly, we have our very own Amaya to finish this show! Here she is with her own original song, Cinderella Syndrome!" She shouted into the mic, the audience cheered whilst she skipped off to get me. The sky added an effect since it was now pitch black, the street lamps were on and the stars shone. The clock tower was behind me; my heart was beating fast against my rib cage. I gulped. The girls pushed me onto the stage and I shyly walked to the middle, my glass slippers clanking against the stage floor. The crowd grew to a silence. I felt all eyes on me. A blush spread across my face in embarrassment. _Oh god!_ I thought. I shut my eyes tight. _I must look like a freak! Everybody's staring at me! _ I screamed in my head. My grip tightened on the microphone in my right hand. Opening one eye, I dared to look at the guys. The three of them stared at me intently. I gulped. My eyes widened when I saw what Rhythm was going to do. He climbed onto Kukai's shoulders and grabbed the blow horn from Nagihiko's hands.

"DON'T WORRY AMAYA! YOU'RE GOING TO DO GREAT! "My blush deepened. Now everyone in the shops was staring. I gulped again.

"AMAYA! THERE STARING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU LOOK AMAZING! REMEMBER, SOMEBODY LOVES YOU!" his voice echoed throughout the square and the audience awed. A smile appeared on my face and I snapped my fingers, making the music come on. I nodded my head to the beat and slowly brought the mic up to my lips.

_Amai amai toki no naka de_

_Tashikana koto wa nani mo nakute_

_Ashita wo tsugeru kane no oto ni obiete_

I pointed to the audience. A smile on my face.

_Kokoro ni tsumoru hai no naka de_

_Kake oriru kaidan no tochyuu_

_Garasu no kutsu wa sasaete kurenai no_

I brought my hand to my heart and moved across the stage, everyone started clapping.

_Hie kitta kono koe ga_

_Kireina kotoba de tsumugu uso wo_

_Kagami no naka de miteita no_

_Nisemono doresu de odori tsuzukeru no wo_

I lifted my right arm into the air signally the number 12.

_Juni ji wo sashita tokei ga_

_Kimi no mahou wo toite yuku no_

_Itai yo_

_Awai iro de nuritsubushita_

_Keshiki ga nijinde ku kawaite kiete ku_

The lyrics were real. They meant a lot to me.

_Amai amai toki no naka de_

_Futashikana koe ni shigamitsuku_

_Yakusoku no nai ashita ni obie teru_

_Kokoro ni tsumoru hai no naka de_

_Amarini mo moroku kudakete ku_

_Garasu no kutsu no kakera ga tsukisasaru_

_Yaburete ku kono kokoro wo_

_Tsugitashite_

_Hogurete Igande ku_

_Kagami no naka de mite ita yo_

_"Shiawase" no imi wo wasurete yuku no wo_

_Juni ji wo sashita tokei ga_

_Kimi no mahou wo toite yuku no_

_Itai yo_

_Awai iro kara junban ni_

_Kiete ku no?_

_Kirakira hikaru ano hibi mo_

I ran across the stage gracefully and matched up to the beat with my steps. This part was my favourite.

_Juni ji wo sashita tokei ga_

_Kimi no mahou wo toite yuku no_

_Itai yo_

_Sayonara_

I raised a gloved hand and waved goodbye.

_Kitto mi teta no wa_

_Shiawasena maboroshi_

_Juni ji wo sashita tokei ga_

_Kimi no mahou wo toite yuku no_

_Itai yo_

_Awai iro de nuritsubushita_

_Keshiki ga nijinde ku_

_Kawaite kiete yuku_

The clock struck 12 and the bells echoed throughout the square. I finished with a grin plastered on my face, my chest heaving. The audience broke into applause. Many wolf whistles were let out and loud words of encouragement and praise were heard. I giggled and the girls joined me on the stage. I tossed the mic somewhere and slipped on a head mic like the rest of us did. Sakura stood in the middle of us and we joined hands. We nodded to the audience and bowed, the applause growing louder. Sakura shouted into her head piece.

"SO! DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THAT!" she asked them cheerfully.

"YEAH!" the audience chorused. She nodded at the crowd.

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE THESE LOVELY LADIES AGAIN!" We waved at the audience. "COME TO SEIYO ACADEMY TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT TO SEE MORE PERFORMANCES! SO NOW, LET'S US INTRODUCE OURSELVES! MY NAME IS SAKURA AND I AM IN MY FIRST YEAR OF UNIVERSITY AND I'M ALSO A VERY CLOSE FRIEND TO THESE GIRLS!" the crowd cheered whilst she gave a wink.

"HIYA! I'M YUKARI AND GO TO SEIYO ACADEMY!" She said happily.

"I'm Moka! It's nice to meet you, and please come tonight" she said, the boy's wolf whistled.

"YAHOO! I'M KURUMU!" Kurumu shouted, her stuff, bouncing everywhere. A few boys were getting nosebleeds when she winked.

"I'M RUBY! PLEASE COME!" she shouted, giving a wink.

"I'M KOKOA! AND REMEMBER TO MAKE SURE TO COME TONIGHT!" She shouted.

"I'm Mizore... please come." She said, fluttering her eyebrows. I sweatdropped.

"HI! I'M HOSHIKO! BUT CALL ME HOSHI PLEASE!" my sister shouted, the audience chorused a 'yeah!'

"I'M RIMA! PLEASE COME!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"HIYA EVERYBODY! PLEASE COME TONIGHT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED OUR PERFORMANCE! IF YOU DID, COME TO SEIYO ACADEMY, TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT!" I shouted to the audience. They applauded again and we left the stage. Slowly, the audience left and all the students from Seiyo high left to go to their school. I sighed in relief. No humans were around so Sakura put the stage away with the wave of her pink wand and got us all changed back to normal. I stretched my arms out.

"That was amazing girls!" Sakura chirped at us, we smiled. As she promised, she gave us what we wanted and said that we could have anything from her store. So we were going to choose that later. I got my fairy dust and slipped it into my pocket. We walked into the best ice cream cafe here. Magic flavour. (AN: MY STORE!)

We walked through, making the bell chime and we got ourselves a table where the table was a huge circle and on the outside of it was another circle, bigger than the inside one. The outside circle was cushioned so that was our seat. It was basically one huge seat but was in the shape of a circle, which could fit 10 people. **(AN: I have no idea if that makes sense, but please, bare with me.)** We got a huge pot of melted chocolate and dipped our favourite flavoured ice creams into it. The dish was called 'Witches Cauldron'. (AN: AGAIN! MINE!) We also got a ton of ice cream marshmallows to dip into it. They were basically normal marshmallows but depending on colour it was, you'd get a different flavour. I stabbed a blue marshmallow and dipped it into the chocolate filled cauldron. I bit into it, my tongue tasting blueberry and chocolate. I love this! We finished everything and the bill came up to 55 Spellta's because we got milkshakes. It's a good price to pay since the food is so good! We paid together and brought a ton of food back to the school so we could have another sleepover. We decided to have it in Ruby's room again. I drank my ice cocoa with about 5 bags of food on my arm. For some reason, I felt eyes on me. I wonder why. I shook the feeling of and we skipped to Seiyo's Magic Academy. The performance would be tonight. I smiled at the thought.


End file.
